


Dominating Mayor Mills

by AOBZ



Series: Dominating Mayor Mills [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Domme (Emma), F/F, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Throat Squeezing, Use of de-aging terms, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, sub (Regina)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBZ/pseuds/AOBZ
Summary: “Do you want me to top you again, baby? Do you want me to pin you down and force you to endure the same treatment you were subjected to last night? Make you come all over my hand and scream my name into your pillow?”Regina’s eyes closed as she was reminded of Emma’s hovering body. Images of Regina’s hips being pinned down, of her wrists being gripped, her nipples being pinched flooded her mind. She remembered how wet she became, how Emma had made her beg, plead to be touched. Regina couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips when she recalled just how well Emma had satisfied her need, a need which had been repressed for so fucking long. Now that she’d had a taste, she needed more. And so she nodded, desperate for Emma to touch her again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by Donoterase, who requested a Domme Emma/sub Regina fic. I incorporated as much of the prompt as I could, but ended up only including some parts as my brain came up with something almost entirely different. This is the first chapter (of about 4 I think). Nervous about this one, but I hope you like it!

Emma sat at the island, slowly sipping her coffee as she waited for Regina to come downstairs. They definitely needed to talk after what had happened last night, and Emma’s stomach vibrated with excitement of what this unexpected change in their sexual relationship meant. Emma had never expected such a development, had never once thought that Regina would ask (more like _demand_ her brain corrected her) that Emma pin her down and fuck her, take her, control her. Not only because it didn’t seem like something Regina would ever enjoy, but also because Regina knew of Emma’s past sexual experiences and her preferences in the bedroom; they’d spoken of them at length, and not once had Regina ever indicated that she’d be interested in submitting to Emma. In their year of dating, not once had she ever hinted that she’d like for Emma to take control of her body in such a way. In fact, based on their past conversations, Emma was pretty sure Regina would be wholly opposed to it, which was why she’d reassured Regina when they’d discussed Emma’s penchant for domination that she was more than able to make love without involving any sort of power play. Regina seemed relieved by Emma’s assurances, and Emma took that as a clear indication that Regina was not and would never be interested in that sort of interaction. And so their relationship had grown and progressed into a wonderfully loving, supporting one, but one which did not including any aspect of the BDSM lifestyle. Well, until last night that is.  

Things had started out normally enough. They’d had a couple of drinks after dinner (though Regina had poured herself a vodka martini rather than her usual glass of wine), and after Henry had gone to bed, they’d moved upstairs to Regina’s room. They began to kiss and stroke one another, peeling off articles of clothing as they moved to the bed. But then Regina had looked at Emma for a long moment before rolling under her, guiding the woman on top and taking hold of Emma’s hand. Regina had then placed it on her delicate wrist, Emma taking the hint and clasping it gently. Regina had guided Emma’s arm so that her wrist, which Emma held securely, slid along the mattress until her knuckles brushed the bars of the headboard. Regina then grasped one with her hand before moving her other hand up and doing the same, clutching the headboard tight. She then glanced up at Emma, and the two shared a long look.

Emma had been a little confused at first, Regina never having initiated being on the bottom before. Usually, they took turns touching one another, rocked their bodies together, or they used a toy until they came. Never had Regina lain under Emma and looked up at her with such a pleading expression. Emma had stared, her mind racing, because she had told Regina months earlier that this was how she usually initiated a scene with her ex-lovers: she would grab their wrists and force them to hold onto the headboard or she bound their wrists in some fashion as a hint that they were to keep their hands away. And now, Regina had done it herself, but she had given Emma this look, this look that told Emma everything she needed to know.

After realising what her lover was asking for, Emma’s stomach had clenched with arousal. But, she’d also hesitated. This was the first time Regina had ever put herself in such a vulnerable position- and so quietly too. Usually, they were quite vocal about what they wanted to do to the other. Actively pinning the other down was nothing new, but never before had Regina pinned _herself_ down and guided Emma to be on top. Regina hadn’t looked scared; she’d looked comfortable and eager, but still Emma hesitated. They’d never discussed this, and Emma never topped anyone unless she knew their limits and their wants. Emma knew Regina’s hard limits, as well as what turned her on, but this was different.

_“Touch me, Emma. I want you.”_

Regina’s pleading voice, her eager look, the way she licked her lips- they all tugged at Emma’s libido, encouraging her to act. Not wanting to break the moment, Emma had proceeded carefully, reminding Regina to tell her to stop the second she didn’t like something. Regina had nodded enthusiastically but didn’t say a word. And so they’d made love in an entirely different way last night. Emma had taken things incredibly slowly, hadn’t taken control in a way that she would have had they had a discussion about Regina’s wants, needs, and limits prior to going to bed. But Emma had still topped Regina in a way that she hadn’t ever before, in the way it seemed Regina wanted, and the brunette had had to scream her releases into a pillow because of just how loud she’d been.

This morning, Emma had woken up curled around her sleeping lover, waking her only when she realised they needed to get up for work. And so here she was, sitting at the island and waiting for Regina to get out of the shower. She glanced up at the clock when she heard the familiar sound of heels coming down the stairs, getting up and pouring Regina a cup of coffee as she waited. When Regina entered the kitchen, Emma smiled brightly at her.

“Hi, baby.”

“Hello, dearest,” Regina greeted, happily taking the cup of coffee from her lover. “Thank you.”

“Did you sleep alright?”

“I slept incredibly well.”

Regina took a sip of her coffee before leaning forward and kissing Emma on the cheek. The truth was, she had slept better last night than she had in a long time. She woke up feeling refreshed, light, and she was in a very good mood this morning.

“Good. Listen, I was thinking maybe we could talk-”

“I’d love to, darling, but I can’t this morning. I have to leave early for a meeting with the counsel. Perhaps this evening, if I’m home early enough.”

Emma, slightly disappointed, nodded.

“Okay. Good luck with your meeting.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you this evening.”

Emma watched Regina head out the front door before turning to the staircase and yelling at Henry to hurry up. She made him peanut butter toast, handing him his breakfast as they both left the house. Emma dropped him off at school before heading to work, her mind preoccupied the entire day as she thought about her discussion with Regina tonight. Emma was curious to find out if her taking control was a one-time deal or if this was something Regina would be interested in doing regularly. If being dominated was something Regina desired, Emma definitely wanted to know what exactly Regina wanted from her, what her limits were, how far she was willing to go, and they needed to come up with a safeword.

Emma was also curious to know how long Regina had wanted to do this. Was it a spur of the moment thing or had the woman been thinking about it for a while? Was this something Regina had done with her past lovers or was this completely new? If it was new, Emma would definitely have to take things more slowly. Emma couldn’t help thinking again about whether or not Regina had wanted to do this before. If she had, she’d never hinted at it. Their sex life had consisted mainly of what Emma would call “vanilla” sex. Sure, there had been some light slapping and a hell of a lot of dirty talking, maybe even a few times things were particularly aggressive, but for the most part, it was calm and gentle.

When Emma got home that night, she was excited. She was eager to have the discussion she'd been going over in her mind all day. She was a little nervous too, but mostly she was excited. The house was empty for the first hour, allowing Emma time to leisurely prepare dinner. Regina called shortly after Henry arrived from basketball practice to inform them she would not be coming home until later that evening. Emma was disappointed, but she and Henry had had a nice dinner regardless. They ended up on the couch later on, watching tv as they waited for Regina to return home. It was shortly after nine before the Mayor finally walked through the door, both Henry and Emma flashing her a wide smile when she entered the living room.

“Hi, mom!”

Henry got up from the couch, embracing his mother as she stood in the doorway.

“Hello, my little prince,” Regina said affectionately, running her fingers through his hair. “I apologise for arriving so late. Did you have a good day at school?”

“Yeah. It was alright. I’m tired though, but I wanted to say goodnight before I went to bed.”

“Why don’t you go up to bed and I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Okay.”

After Henry headed upstairs, Emma got up from the couch and pulled Regina into a hug.

“I missed you.”

“And I you. It was a rather long day.”

“I can imagine,” Emma said, kissing Regina on the head before pulling away. “You want to relax and watch a movie or something?”

“No. I should head upstairs and say goodnight to our son. I’d like to turn in early. I have another long day tomorrow.”

Emma nodded.

“I guess we’re not having our talk tonight then?”

“Another day perhaps.”

Regina headed upstairs, leaving Emma alone in the living room. She was bummed that they weren’t going to talk, and part of her felt like she was being brushed off. She didn’t like it, but if Regina wasn’t ready to talk yet, she wouldn’t push her. After all, this was completely new territory, and Regina might just need a few days to wrap her mind around what had happened.

Emma turned off the lights downstairs and locked the front door, heading up to their bedroom a moment after. She stripped and got ready for bed, waiting under the covers until Regina joined her. The brunette slipped inside, sliding over to Emma and draping herself over the blonde’s firm body. She sighed contently, Emma wrapping her arms around her lover and holding her close.

“I missed you very much this evening, darling.”

“I missed you too.”

Regina looked up at the same time as Emma looked down, the women smiling when their gazes met. Regina leaned up and gave Emma a soft peck on the lips, her hand holding the woman’s strong jaw as they embraced. She shifted to lean on one arm, hovering above Emma and deepening their kiss. Emma responded instantly, opening her mouth when Regina’s tongue traced her bottom lip. Regina was a little mentally drained from her day, but she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about last night. She hadn’t wanted to talk though. She didn’t want to discuss what this was, didn’t want to answer the why and the what and the how. She didn’t want to confront her desires, bring light upon the fact that she truly wished for Emma to take her. She didn’t want to talk about that side of herself, to acknowledge that there was that part of herself that hated being in control, that just wanted to let go and let someone else hold the reins for once. Too much of her life had centred around power and control, and part of her hated herself for wanting yet _another_ piece of her life to include such themes. But she couldn’t help her desires, couldn’t ignore what she wanted now that she’d had a taste.

Never before had she ever _allowed_ anyone to possess her, had ever _wanted_ to submit to someone since Daniel. That part of herself, the one which had existed for as long as she remembered, the part of her that craved to submit, that needed to please, Regina had buried it long ago. But it was coming back, resurfacing every time she and Emma were intimate. And last night, last night it had taken over. She'd _needed_ Emma above her almost as much as she needed air to breathe. And it had felt so good, so freeing, to hand that control over to Emma.

Regina didn’t want to analyse her needs though. She didn’t want to deconstruct them. She just knew she wanted it again. She needed it. So Regina repeated her actions from last night. She slowly, gently moved beneath her lover. She lay still, looking up at her as she carefully slipped her wrists into Emma’s grasp. She watched the flash of recognition in Emma’s eyes, observed the way they changed as Regina carefully took the same position she had last night. The way Emma’s eyes hardened made her shiver with desire, made her _want_ with a ferocity that threatened to consume her whole.

“Are you trying to tell me something, baby?”

Regina stayed quiet. This was a part of her need. She spent so much of her day talking, barking out orders. She just wanted to be quiet for once, to let someone else do the talking and tell her what to do. She just wanted to submit, to cede control. She didn’t want to think. She just wanted to let go.

“I asked you a question.”

Emma’s harsh tone made her stomach clench with arousal.

“Yes, darling.”

“You want what we did last night.”

Regina spread legs so that Emma was cradled between her own, nodding when Emma raised a questioning eyebrow. Her breathing went shallow when Emma approached her cheek, nuzzling her hair and licking the shell of her ear.

“Do you want me to top you again, baby? Do you want me to pin you down and force you to endure the same treatment you were subjected to last night? Make you come all over my hand and scream my name into your pillow?”

Regina’s eyes closed as she was reminded of Emma’s hovering body. Images of Regina’s hips being pinned down, of her wrists being gripped, her nipples being pinched flooded her mind. She remembered how wet she became, how Emma had made her beg, plead to be touched. Regina couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips when she recalled just how well Emma had satisfied her _need_ , a need which had been repressed for so fucking long. Now that she’d had a taste, she needed more. And so she nodded, desperate for Emma to touch her again.

“I want that too, Regina. I want to take you. I want to top you. I want to give you exactly what you need, what you crave. I didn’t know you wanted this, didn’t know you _liked_ it, but now that I know you do, fuck I want it so bad. I’ve wanted it for so long, but I didn’t think you would too. I want you to come for me as hard as you did last night. I want to rip each and every orgasm from your pretty, little body.”

Emma pulled away just enough to look at Regina. The brunette was panting, her eyes dark with lust, her body trembling with desire. And God damn if Emma didn’t want to fuck her right here, right now. But she couldn’t. Regina might want this, but they needed to talk first, and so Emma let go of her wrists and ignored Regina’s confused expression.

“I want those things, baby. But I’m not going to touch you again until we have that talk. You want me to do things to you that I want you to enjoy, but I can’t ensure your pleasure, your safety, unless we have that discussion. Until then,” Emma paused, pulling away (although incredibly regretfully), “we can’t do this. I love you too much not to make sure we have a serious discussion about this first. When we finally have that talk though, I promise you I’ll give you everything you ask for.”

Emma pulled away, laying down on her side of the bed and leaving Regina with her thoughts. Regina lay there, stunned. Her body grew cold now that Emma’s was no longer pressed against her, and she suddenly grew angry as Emma’s words washed over her. She was irritated. Embarrassed. Frustrated. She _never_ let anyone do to her what she’d allowed Emma to do last night. She never, ever gave control to anyone else. _She_ was the one in charge and now she was allowing Emma the opportunity to touch her in a way that she never allowed any others, and Emma had said _no?_

Furious, Regina ripped the blanket off of her body, grabbing her pillow and storming from the room. If Emma didn’t want her, then she sure as hell wasn’t going to stay in the same room as the woman who had rejected her. Regina went to the spare room, wishing desperately that she could slam the door. If Henry hadn’t been home, she would have slammed it hard enough to shake the whole damn house.

Regina curled up in the bed, seething with anger. How dare Emma reject her? How dare she deny her? Emma had said she’d wanted it too. So why hadn’t she just given in? Why did they need to talk? Regina raged and fumed in bed for hours, until slowly her anger dissipated and left her with how she truly felt : rejected, humiliated, and vulnerable. She'd never asked for this thing. She'd never let herself acknowledge that this weakness composed a very real and very intricate part of her person, for her mother had instilled within her from a very young age that power was everything and that you _never_ gave power over yourself to another. And so Regina had never let herself _ask_ for this need within her. She'd buried it and ignored it and refused to admit it was there, fighting against it even as it grew and pushed back against her. There were days, nights, where she felt consumed with the _need_ to be taken by Emma. And last night she’d lost the battle with her tightly wound control and let Emma take her as she’d desperately wanted Emma to do for months. And it had been so good. So, so good. And so right. Emma had been perfect. And Regina had needed that again, had allowed her perfect control to slip for just this moment, safe in their bed, and she was ready and willing to let Emma dominate her. But instead, she’d been rejected. She'd been refused.

Regina tried to fight her tears, but she was just too hurt. She had spent years fighting this desire, denying her wants and needs and tonight, only for the second time, she had allowed Emma to see it, to peek into that secret part of herself. But Emma had rejected her. And so Regina wept. She wept and she cried and she raged, the entire time wishing that Emma were there to comfort her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update as it was pointed out to me that I am lagging lol. Sorry! I'm working on a new fic, so it's been consuming all my free time.  
> You can thank Zap123 for this chapter! I will update sooner next time, promise!   
> Mistakes are mine as I have no beta! Please forgive :)

“Make your own dinner, Emma Swan, as I am neither your mother nor your maid.”

Emma took a deep breath. Four days. It had been four days that Regina had been biting her head off, and Emma was about ready to snap. Ever since the night Emma had refused to touch Regina until they talked, the brunette had been treating her like shit, to put it bluntly. She barely acknowledged Emma’s existence, had been sleeping in the spare room, and had even refused to even be in the same room as her. Henry was starting to notice, although both women worked hard to pretend that everything was normal when he was around. He wasn’t stupid though, and this morning he had told Emma to fix the problem because he was tired of living in a war zone. He had gone to his grandparents’ home for the weekend, leaving Emma to try and work things out with his other mother. However, Regina was being unbelievably hostile, and when Emma had asked her if she wanted to have dinner together, Regina had responded as though Emma was demanding she slave over the stove for her.

“I didn’t ask you to make supper for me, Regina,” Emma responded, forcing herself to remain calm. “I asked if you wanted to have dinner together.”

“No.”

Emma sighed, irritated.

“We need to talk.”

“We most certainly do not,” Regina responded curtly, not looking up from her laptop screen. “I have work to do. You may go do whatever it is that you do.”

When Regina waved her hand dismissively, Emma fumed. That was not acceptable. Regina may not be happy with her and that was fine, but Emma wasn’t about to let her disrespect her, waving her off like she was a servant.

Emma took two long strides forward and pushed the lid of the laptop shut, Regina jumping back in surprise.

“Emma Swan!”

“Listen. I’ve given you space. I’ve given you time. I’ve even endured your awful, rude and frankly downright bitchy comments. But enough is enough. You’re not happy with me and that’s fine, but you need to communicate with me. I’m trying to be patient with you but you waving your hand off at me like I’m one of your damn maids is not okay. I’ve never disrespected you like that and I won’t let you disrespect me like that either. I love you, Regina, and I want to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you. It’s been four days. At some point, this has to stop.”

“We’ve nothing to discuss, Emma,” Regina snapped, jerking up the lid from her laptop and powering it back on. “Leave me alone.”

“We have a lot to discuss!”

Regina ignored her, refusing to acknowledge her presence. Emma stood there, fuming. She could storm off like she wanted to. She could give into her anger and leave this house and let this argument continue for God knows how long. Had she been just a few years younger, she probably would have done just that. But Emma was getting too old for games and she cared more about their relationship than she did about her pride, so she swallowed her hurt, her frustration, and her anger, and she moved around Regina’s desk until she was standing next to her. Then, Emma knelt down so that she was looking up at Regina, a position which would be less threatening to her lover. She gently rested her hand on the arm of Regina’s office chair, a move that would bring her closer to the brunette without actually producing unwanted any contact.

“I’m sorry for yelling,” Emma said gently, her tone low and even. “But I’m hurt, and I’m frustrated. I really am trying to be patient with you, Regina. I want to know what’s bothering you. I’ve been trying to pull information from you all week, but you’ve been ignoring me or just outright hurting me and my feelings on purpose. I haven’t done anything shitty back because I don’t want this to turn toxic, but this has to stop.

“I did upset you on Monday night, and I think I might have hurt you too, but that wasn’t my intention. I meant what I said about wanting to explore those things with you, but we can’t until we have a talk. I need to know what you want from me. I need to know what you want from those… from any scenes we might have together. I have to know your limits and your desires. I can’t just blindly head into it because that could end up hurting you and I will never take that risk, Regina. Never. I’d rather say no to you a hundred times and have you hate me and treat me like shit than to ever hurt you or make you feel scared or unsafe. And if we don’t have that talk, that’s exactly what would happen. I’d hurt you without meaning to and I won’t do that. So please, can we just… Can we just talk?”

Emma waited. But she when she received no response, she sighed, getting up from her kneeling position. “When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be waiting, okay? I love you.”

Regina hadn’t acknowledge anything she had said, but she hadn’t pulled away, she hadn’t lashed out, and she hadn’t touched her computer- even when the screen had turned back on. She simply sat there, and while Emma felt hurt and disappointed that Regina hadn’t responded, she was glad that Regina had at least listened to her.

Emma walked out of the office and headed to the living room, waiting. She waited until nearly eleven o’clock, finally resigning herself to the fact that Regina was not going to speak to her. She turned off the tv with a sigh, discreetly wiping away at the tears that escaped. She had really hoped her plea would strike a chord in Regina and that the woman would seek her out. Emma had no idea what she would do now, and as she headed upstairs, she worried for their relationship. She had no idea how they could possibly continue if they didn’t acknowledge this problem. She knew she couldn’t pretend like it hadn’t happened, but she didn’t want to lose Regina either. She loved her more than anything, which was why she could never head down the road of domination and submission if Regina refused to ever have a talk about it.

Emma curled up in bed, clutching a pillow that now only faintly smelled of her lover and drifted off into a fitful sleep. She awoke the next morning when she felt the bed dip by her side, a smile automatically forming on her lips when she noticed exactly who was sitting there.

“Morning, sunshine,” Emma said groggily.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes, frowning a little when she saw just how tired Regina looked. The woman held a wad of papers in her hand and she handed them over to Emma.

“Take these and read them.”

Emma’s heart hammered in her throat at Regina’s serious tone. Oh God.

“These aren’t divorce papers, are they?”

For the first time in a week, Regina gave her her signature smirk and rolled her eyes.

“We aren’t married, Emma. Therefore, they cannot be divorce papers.”

Emma eyed them warily.

“What are they?”

“Please just take them,” Regina said softly. “And read them.”

Emma carefully took the pages, glancing up when Regina stood.

“Wait. You aren’t staying?”

“No. I trust you’ll find me after you’ve finished reading.”

Emma frowned, looking down at the white sheets of paper when she was alone. They were covered in Regina’s familiar looped and swirly handwriting. But unlike the Mayor’s usual pristine paperwork, these pages were crinkled and bent, and Emma could see parts of writing that were scribbled over and blacked out.

Emma sat up in bed, propping herself against the pillows as she prepared to read what was obviously a very important letter.

_Emma,_

_I’ve no idea how to even begin this letter. I feel incredibly guilty for the way I’ve treated you this week. I must apologise in advance for the way my thoughts will surely jump from one thought to another. My mind is in terrible disarray and my heart aches and so it is difficult to express myself properly. You communicated beautifully with me this evening, while I sat in silence. We both know I’m terribly ill equipped to express my thoughts and my feelings, and for that I’m sorry. You suffer for my shortcomings. I have been punishing you because I have been unable to ~~sort through my feelings~~ effectively communicate my feelings. I’m sorry. _

_~~This…~~ _ _I’ve carried this secret for far longer than anyone should. I’ve had no one with whom I could share this desire of mine, one which I have had for as long as I can remember, far before I even knew what it was, before I ever had a name for it. My mother was quite specific as to what was important in life: power. It has been revered by her for as long as I have known her. And longer. I grew up being told that to have power over another was to have everything. She wanted me to be queen so that I would have power over an entire kingdom. I did not share this same desire. I wanted a simple life. I never craved control over another, not the way she told me I should. In fact, I… I desired the opposite. I loved Daniel dearly, and I loved that he directed our future, that he made the decisions which I did not feel comfortable making. I simply wanted to be with him, to please him, and ~~I felt that desire~~ I felt safe and comfortable following his direction for he cared deeply for me. _

_Daniel always made decisions with my best interests at heart. ~~When my mother~~ ~~murde~~ My mother did not approve of the relationship, not only because she deemed him unworthy, but also because she saw the way in which I blindly followed his lead. She wanted me to lead, to have power, to have control over others, the way she did. I did not share this desire. I wanted a simple life with Daniel. However, she felt he was holding me back from my true potential, and so she murdered him and with him, my secret desires to be led.  _

_I loathed the way my mother controlled my life, the way everyone else controlled my future. I despised the fact that I felt out of control in my own life, ~~and that~~ ~~forced~~ and so his murder sparked a change in me. I rebelled against my desires to submit, and I did so aggressively. I have controlled everyone and everything in my life since Daniel, because there is safety in control. I have ruled over countless people. Their future, their fate was at my mercy. I was no longer helpless, and I never acknowledged that inner part of myself, that secret place which craved to submit. I hated it, loathed it, cast it away and banished it within the deepest parts of myself. But you, Emma Swan… you. You have brought it back to the surface. You’ve awakened that weakness within me, that needy part of myself which cries out for you, which needs your strength and your safety. Which craves to follow your guidance, which craves your approval. To speak of that part of myself would be to acknowledge it, to acknowledge that there is a part of myself which is not strength and confidence, which is weak and needy and insecure. That is why I did not speak to you, did not respond when you spoke to me. ~~I do not know how to~~ I’m frightened and I’m terribly confused. ~~And I do not~~_

_You treat me with such respect, Emma. And the people of this town, they believe I am a ruler, I am a leader. How will I be viewed when my secret is revealed? I may no longer be feared, but at least I am respected. How can I be respected if I submit to another in such a way? What will you think of me when you learn the things for which I long? If I admit my desires, for they are… I’m embarrassed. And your rejection the other night… I felt humiliated. I understand that you felt it was in my best interest to refuse me, and part of me does agree, understands, however, it still hurts and I feel utterly humiliated and I regret ever exposing this part of myself. I should have silenced it as I have in the past. ~~I don’t~~ ~~I’m unsure~~_

_Expressing myself is becoming difficult. I’m sorry for hurting you, Emma. I love you, dearly. And I’m sufficiently embarrassed now and I’ve no idea how I will ever look you in the eye again._

The letter ended there. Emma took a deep breath, looking it over a second and a third time before slipping out of bed. She wanted to go to Regina immediately, but she needed time to think, to process. So, she took a long shower, dressed slowly, and read the letter one last time before she took it in hand and sought Regina out.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even tell you how many times I wrote and re-wrote this chapter. I think it's clear that this fic is going to take me a lot longer to update than usual. I usually aim for weekly updates, but I think it's fair to say that the next few chapters will come in 10-14 day intervals. Hope you enjoy :)

Regina looked up from her novel when she felt Emma enter the room, their eyes meeting briefly before she looked away. She noticed the white, crinkled paper clutched tightly in Emma’s hand, and her cheeks burned with the knowledge that Emma was now all too aware of one of her deepest secrets. Regina was still embarrassed, and she didn’t want to have this discussion, no matter how much she knew they needed to. Even if she and Emma chose not to incorporate power play into their intimate relationship, they still needed to have this talk and to settle things between them. Knowing they needed to talk did not do anything to lessen the dread she felt, however. 

Emma, noticing Regina’s tight expression, immediately walked up to her lover and sat down next to her on the couch. She removed the pillow from Regina’s lap and set her book down on the coffee table before pulling the woman into a long, tight hug. She poured everything she had into the embrace, wanting Regina to feel nothing but comfort and safety. Regina was stiff at first, but she melted into Emma’s arms after a few seconds, losing herself in the warmth and security she was offered. Regina inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her lover, closing her eyes and focusing on the soothing up and down motion of Emma’s gentle hand against her back.

“I love you,” Emma breathed against her temple. “Thank you for writing this letter.”

Regina, unsure of how to respond, simply nodded against Emma’s strong shoulder. Emma pulled away slowly, reaching up to cup her cheek. When Regina looked away, Emma tilted her chin so that their eyes met.

“Don’t do that, baby. I’m sorry for making you feel hurt and rejected. That’s not at all what I wanted. Never. And I know you’re embarrassed, but please don’t be, okay? It’s just me, and I’m never gonna judge you. I want what you want, remember?”

“I’ve never before spoken of this,” Regina confessed after a moment. “It’s terribly difficult and uncomfortable. I feel utterly exposed.”

Emma, hearing the vulnerability in Regina’s voice, cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. She stroked her thumb again the smooth, olive skin of Regina’s jaw, pulling away after a moment to look her in the eyes.

“I know. And I’m sorry it’s so hard for you, but I promise it’s going to be okay. You’ve done the hardest part, right? You said it out loud. You finally faced it. And it’s gonna be hard to go into details, to share more about what you want, but you’ve taken the first step. And trust me when I say that I really do want this with you, Regina. I don’t want it to be hard for you, even though I know it will be, but I want you to know I’m going to be here every step of the way and I’m going to do everything I can do make it easier on you. I’m not gonna use any of this information against you, okay? I’m not going to use it to hurt you or to humiliate you. I’m going to use it to give you what you want, what you need, and to keep you safe. Okay?”

“Thank you.”

Emma waited, hoping Regina would speak some more, but when she was met with silence, Emma opened the letter and flipped to one of the spots she’d wanted to discuss.

“Is it okay if we talk about it? Or do you need a minute?”

“No. We… it would be best if we discussed the letter now.”

Regina knew that if they waited, she would retreat into herself and would not speak of this again. It was best to get it all out on the table sooner rather than later.

“Okay.” Emma reached out and squeezed Regina’s hand before turning back to the letter. “I didn’t know- I had no idea you felt that way about Daniel. That he… did you and he do what we did?”

“In part, but to a much lesser degree.”

“Will you tell me about it?”

Regina swallowed, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. She looked down at her knees, rubbing her hand against the material of her jeans as she spoke.

“When I was young, I was timid, unsure of myself. I overthought everything and I was an incredibly anxious child. I preferred not to make decisions as I continuously questioned whether or not I was making the correct choice and would agonise for days when I was forced to decide something as simple as what colour would be most suitable for my ball gown. Mother did not help my fears and anxieties. In fact, she is likely the cause for them. She would criticise me relentlessly and reprimand me regularly for making, what she felt, was the wrong choice. It seemed I could never choose correctly; therefore, I became almost unable to form my own opinion. It was agony and induced great stress when I had to select something for myself.

“I felt safe, as well as incredible relief, when I was with someone in whom I could trust to make decisions for me. And Daniel… he was so kind, and gentle, and thoughtful. It was easy to feel secure with him, as I knew he would always select the choice that was most beneficial to us, to me. He continually put my needs before his own, and every time that he did, my trust in him grew. And as time passed, I grew to depend on him more and more, until it was entirely natural for me to follow his lead unquestioningly. He led and I followed, always. In nearly all aspects of our relationship. I was glad to. He read me so perfectly that it was easy to allow him to make decisions that affected both of us, especially when it came to our physical relationship.”

When Regina flushed, looking away, Emma reached out and gently grasped her chin. She turned her lover’s head gently, waiting until Regina finally met her eyes.

“Please don’t be embarrassed.”

“I can’t help it.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I feel as though I do.”

“Why?”

“Because I am not supposed to be this way, Emma! I am not supposed show this weakness. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for you to know…

“This town, the people within it, you, Henry… you all believe I am strong and confident and that I demand power and control. You believe I enjoy being in charge, that I would never wish to cede power to another. If you knew what I truly- if you only knew. You’d look at me as though I were incredibly weak. Or perhaps even silly. How could you take me seriously ever again?”

“Submitting to someone has _nothing_ to do with weakness, Regina. It has everything to do with trust. You submit to someone you trust, to someone you know won’t hurt you. It’s not because you’re weak.”

Emma took a deep breath, looking into Regina’s eyes and imploring her to believe her.

“When I look at you, I see a beautiful, confident, extraordinarily strong woman who trusts me enough to allow herself to be vulnerable, to lower her walls and hand over her carefully maintained control. Do you know how humbling that is? Not to mention erotic.

“I’m not looking at you any differently than I ever did before, Regina. Well, not in a bad way anyway. I look at you a little differently now because you’re admitting to wanting to do things that I never dreamed would ever be possible with you. Things that I’d really, _really_ like to do to you. With you. Looking at you, knowing you want me to take you in a way that I really freaking want, it doesn’t make me think you’re weak. If anything it makes me weak. Right in the knees.”

Regina couldn’t help the tugging at the corner of her lips when Emma tossed her a lopsided grin.

“That was a poorly executed joke.”

“It was a joke, but only sort of. Do you know how hot it is to know you want me to top you, Regina? Do you know how sexy and exciting it is to me to know that you trust me enough to hand over that control? That you, Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, single mother extraordinaire, probably the single, most powerful magic wielder in this town (Emma ignored Regina’s protest of ‘Rumple is far more capable’) wants _me_ to tie her up and fuck her?”

Emma shifted, her nipples hardening as they scraped against her bra when she moved. She was forced to swallow hard before continuing her train of thought, trying to ignore the stirring of arousal in her belly. God damn if talking about Regina’s desire to submit didn’t turn her on.

“You take control in every situation, we both know that. I know you’ve explained to me before that because of the shit you went through in the past with your mom and with Rumple and with all those shitty people who hurt you, now you feel safe when you have control and you decide what happens. You could only trust yourself to make decisions for you. But now, now you’re telling me that you want to hand over that power over yourself to me. You want me to have control over you. Do you know what that tells me? It tells me you trust me completely, and that is a huge fucking turn on. And it’s also really humbling.

“I’ve had these types of relationships in the past. I’ve been more than one person’s Domme. I know you know about it because we’ve talked about it, but I want you to know that I’ve never wanted to top anyone as much as I’ve wanted to top you, Regina. But I never have, never even hinted at it, because I didn’t think you’d want that. I honestly never thought you’d trust me enough because of how badly you’ve been burned in the past. But to know that you do… fuck, Regina.” Emma took a deep breath. There was nothing quite so arousing as knowing that someone trusted you so implicitly that they were willing to cede all control over to you. And for someone like Regina, who trusted _no one_ … It stirred something deep within Emma. “I really, really want it, Regina. I really want to be your Domme.”

Regina took a deep breath before nodding.

“I do as well.”

Emma took a moment to let those words sink in. _I do as well._ Emma shivered.

“Good. That’s why I wanted to have this talk today,” Emma said gently, tucking an errant hair behind Regina’s ear. “So that we can do this safely.”

“I know. You were correct to deny me the other day; I understand that now. You were looking out for my best interests, and I thank you for that. It just felt like a rejection at the time and it hurt. It still does, if I’m to be honest.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry that it hurts. I never want to hurt you. I was just trying to look out for you by stopping something that could have quickly and easily turned really scary for you.”

“I know.”

And Regina did. Emma took care of her in ways that no one else had. She did incredibly thoughtful things, things that reminded Regina that Emma was always looking out for her. Like in the winter, Emma would brush off Regina’s car in the morning before leaving for work. She would hold her hand against Regina’s belly before they crossed an intersection, checking both ways before then sliding her hand to Regina’s lower back and guiding her across the street. When Regina had a headache, Emma would insist she take a painkiller, drink more water, and lay down on the couch while she made dinner. She brought Regina lunch, often, because the mayor would simply forget to eat as she powered through meeting after meeting, attended functions, or lost herself in budget proposals. Emma would even, at times, (gently) physically remove Regina from her desk when the woman refused to leave- despite the fact that she'd have been at work for over twelve hours. Regina would get irritated in those moments, but Emma pushed back, refusing to back down because she was looking out for her. And ultimately, Regina would cave and accede that Emma was right, that she _was_ sore and hungry and needed to get away for the evening. Emma was constantly taking care of her, and it was for that reason that Regina felt so safe with her, so comfortable.

“I am never going to reject you, Regina. I promise you that. That night, if we would have played the way you wanted to, it would have broken one of my rules. And that is unacceptable,” Emma said seriously. “I have many rules, and they’re all in place to keep you safe. I will not allow us to break any of them, Regina, no matter how much you might want me to. Your safety is my number one priority. _Nothing_ will ever take precedence over it.”

When Regina nodded her understanding but didn’t say anything more, Emma took the opportunity to continue her train of thought.

“My rules are there to make sure you’re safe, that you’re protected, and that your needs and wants are met. They’re also there in order to ensure your boundaries are respected. I will never cross a line that you draw, Regina, and if you ask for something that I don’t feel you’re ready for, or that I think would hurt you, I’m gonna deny your request, just like I did Monday night. You asked me to do something that could have hurt you, and that is something that I’m never gonna allow. Every choice I make is about you, and that was an example of me choosing your safety over your want.”

Regina nodded again, squeezing Emma’s hand in thanks.

“I have some questions, but first I want you to tell me if you feel safe enough with me now to be open and honest.”

Regina nodded.

“I do.”

“If there’s one thing I will always demand of you, Regina, it’s that you’re honest. This relationship won’t work if you aren’t, and I definitely can’t have you submitting to me if you’re not always telling me the truth. If I ever find out that you’re lying or that you lied about something, I’m going to stop. I’ll never punish you for being honest, but I _will_ punish you if you lie to me.”

“I understand.”

“Good.”

Emma reached forward and cupped Regina’s cheek, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling back and smiling at her. When Regina smiled back, Emma decided to finally proceed with her questions.

“So, you’ve wanted this from the beginning?”

“Not entirely, no. Only as our relationship began to grow and I grew to trust you did these feelings make themselves known. And when I learned that you had participated in this type of relationship with others, when you told me that you had dominated lovers in your past, well,” Regina paused, blushing, “of course my desires surfaced.”

Emma smiled at Regina’s reddened cheeks. It was adorable to see the woman blush, and, if Emma were honest, a real turn on too. She liked shy Regina, but unfortunately she only very rarely made an appearance in their relationship. Only when Regina felt especially safe did she allow herself to show such vulnerability, so these hidden moments were only shown when they were alone. And even then, they were rare.

“Will you tell me a little about your desires?” Emma finally asked.

Regina chewed her bottom lip as she contemplated her response. She pulled away, putting a little space between them in order to think. She took a moment of silence to work up her courage, playing with the creases on her pants before finally speaking.

“I enjoy being restrained. When you had my wrists pressed against the mattress and I couldn’t move them, I enjoyed that very much.” Regina’s voice wavered at first, but her confidence grew as Emma nodded in encouragement. “I liked when you told me what you were going to do to me. It, um, it created anticipation and that was pleasurable. I liked it when you made demands of me- when you ordered that I tell you what I wanted, that I express to you how good it felt as you touched me. I also relished the fact that you did not allow me to remain silent when you asked a question, that you commanded that I answer you. I also liked that you punished me when I didn’t do as you asked. And I… I enjoyed your praise. Very much.”

 _She enjoys praise? And being restrained and punished?_ Fuck. Emma’s panties just got much, much wetter than they already were. Her stomach clenched tightly as the possibilities of future scenarios popped up in her mind. There were endless scenes she would love to play out with Regina, but for now, she needed to get as much information as she could. The more details she had, the better she could plan out scenes that Regina would be sure to enjoy.

“Thank you for answering. I liked that you gave specific examples. Can you give me more examples of things you liked or tell me some things that you’d like me to do in the future, that maybe I haven’t done?”

“Yes. I… I like when you praise me, as I stated. I enjoy when you slap my thighs or my backside,” Regina’s cheeks burned as she began confessing deeper secrets. “I would like you to tie me to the bed. I would like to be spread for you and for you to… to not allow me to hide from you.” She looked down, rubbing her palms against her thighs. “This is very embarrassing.”

“You’re doing well, Regina. Please continue.”

Regina felt her insides swell when Emma encouraged her, squeezing back when Emma grabbed her hand. With renewed determination, she continued.

“I have fantasies… that you ‘force’ me to endure things that I say I dislike but clearly enjoy. Or that you force me to obey rules you know I cannot or that are impossible to obey, so that you’ve then no choice but to punish me.”

Emma’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Fuck, this woman was fucking perfect. Emma was secretly somewhat of a sadist. She _loved_ making demands of her subs that she knew they couldn’t obey so that she’d get to punish them later for their disobedience. One of Emma’s favourite fantasies was one that involved bending Regina over and spanking her for being a bad girl. To hear now that Regina was into the same thing… _fuck_.

“Such as?” Emma forced her voice to remain even, but she was beyond horny listening to Regina describe her desires. She could tell the woman was nervous and embarrassed, and damn if that didn’t also secretly appeal to Emma’s sadistic side. She wanted to keep her talking, wanted to continue watching Regina nervously lick her bottom lip and follow the blush as it crept from the woman’s cheeks, down her throat, and spread over her chest. Emma stroked her thumb along Regina’s fingers to support her as she spoke, wanting her to feel her support and encouragement as Regina opened up to her.

“Perhaps… you tie me to the bed and force me to pleasure you with my tongue, having informed me I am to remain still and not become aroused as you ride my mouth and touch my body. It would be impossible, of course, and when your hand moves between my legs, you discover that I’m unbearably wet. This, inevitably, would result in a punishment.”

“Describe the punishment.”

Regina licked her lips as she worked to calm her racing heart. It pounded heavily in her chest as she did as Emma instructed.

“Verbal reprimand. Or you’ll flog me, refuse to allow me to climax until the following day.” Regina chewed her bottom lip nervously. There was more to the fantasy, but she couldn’t help the unbelievable embarrassment gripping her belly, stealing her ability to speak.

Emma, noticing the Mayor’s desire to continue (she could see Regina opening her mouth slightly, the way she swallowed when she closed it), reached out with her free hand and gripped her knee.

“You’re thinking something you’d like to share.”

Regina nodded slowly.

“Why are you having trouble?”

“I’m feeling incredibly self-conscious.”

“No one can hear you besides me, and we’ve already established that I will never judge you. I’m here to learn as much as I can about your fantasies, not to make you feel ashamed. If there’s something I can do to make you feel safer or if you need reassurance, I can do that. Do you need me to reassure you or make you feel safer?”

“No. I feel safe, just slightly embarrassed.”

“Do you need to stop?”

“No.”

“Would you like to stop?”

“No,” Regina said softly.

And she really didn’t. She liked telling Emma about her desires, and she liked the way Emma’s attention was focused solely on her. She could feel the intensity of Emma’s gaze as it burned into her as she spoke. She could _feel_ the intensity with which Emma was looking at her, listening to her, and Regina _liked_ that Emma was watching her so closely. She liked that she currently wielded every ounce of Emma’s attention. Part of Regina also secretly liked that Emma was insisting she open up about something that embarrassed her so thoroughly.

“Then you will tell me what’s on your mind now, please.”

Regina swallowed, working up her courage to finally voice the one thing she had _never_ before said aloud.

“Don’t be mistaken. It was phrased kindly, but you don’t have a choice, Regina. You will tell me.”

Regina looked away, digging her nails into her palm.

“I like to be called names,” Regina whispered. “Certain names, after becoming aroused, wet, when I shouldn’t have. For enjoying things I was told not to enjoy. I like to be punished for being a- a-”

“Slut?”

“Yes.”

Regina looked at the floor, cheeks flushed, her heart pounding as she finally admitted the truth. She felt utterly exposed, unable to look anywhere but at her feet. When she felt Emma’s hand tug on her wrist, asking her to turn to face her, Regina couldn’t do it. She was overcome with a wave of shyness.

“Look at me, Regina. Right now.”

The steely voice cut through Regina and caused her to react instinctively. There was no room for argument in that tone, and she turned instantly. When she met Emma’s gaze, Regina’s stomach clenched at the obvious desire in the other woman’s eyes. Emma’s pupils were dilated, blown black with arousal, and she was clearly trying to regulate her breathing. She was almost panting though, and the knowledge that Emma was aroused tugged deep at Regina’s belly.  

“You’re fucking perfect, you know that?”

Regina reddened further, chuckling slightly under Emma’s insistent tone. They sat quietly for a moment before Regina’s suddenly spoke up again, admitting another of her desires.

“I have often thought about being… used. By you.”

“Oh? Can you continue that thought for me?”

“I,” Regina paused, taking a deep breath for courage, “I often fantasize about you using my body for your pleasure, all the while you are telling me that I’m yours to use as you see fit. That I’m present only for your pleasure. I quite enjoy the idea that you- that you objectify me, that you tell me that you’re not being interested in my wants or my pleasure. Perhaps you handle me a little roughly, speak to me harshly.”

Emma knew for a fact that after they finished this talk, she was going to need a moment alone. She had gotten off more than once on the thought of pinning Regina down, of telling her she was a whore for enjoying the way that Emma used her body. In the fantasies, she often manipulated Regina’s body in a way that she never would have in real life (well, perhaps now she would…), and Regina would encourage her, would beg Emma to use her. In these fantasies, Regina was always dripping for it, leaking like a sieve as she was spread open for Emma and pleading with her to do whatever she wanted with her body.

Emma’s mind raced through her _vast_ repertoire of fantasies that involved Regina, but she was suddenly all too aware that she didn’t know what her limits were. Just how roughly could she use Regina? How much was too much? It was vitally important to know what Regina’s boundaries were, so Emma decided to ask her.

“Will you tell me some limits? Some boundaries?”

“Alright. I don’t wish to feel pain, true pain. I know you can be quite eager when it comes to my breasts,” Regina teased, shaking her head at Emma’s wolfish grin, “but I don’t like true pain, nor would I like you to ever hit me so hard as to leave a bruise. I do, however, enjoy seeing the evidence of your forceful grip upon my skin. That is acceptable, and encouraged. I simply do not want to be struck with such force that a mark is left.”

Emma nodded. Not that she ever would have done that to begin with, but she wanted to encourage Regina to continue. 

“I will never want to involve wax or things of that nature. I don’t want to feel truly degraded or humiliated. A little humiliation is something I enjoy. However, I do not want to feel genuinely ashamed. I know I will never want to participate in a threesome or-or an exchange of partners. I will never want to be _given_ to another Dom. I understand that some people participate in exchanging partners. However, I know I will never want to do such a thing.”

“Good. I won’t either. I don’t share,” Emma growled, a possessive hand gripping Regina’s thigh. “This body is mine and there is no way in _hell_ I am letting anyone else touch it.”  

Regina nodded eagerly. She really, _really_ liked the sound of that, of being Emma’s.

“Will you tell me some things that please you?” Regina asked, after a moment of quiet.

“Definitely. But I’m going to be perfectly clear here: if any of the things I mention are things that scare you, don’t interest you, or that you just don’t want to do, we’re not going to do them, ever. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“A lot of the things you mentioned are things I like doing: spanking, talking dirty, calling you names, pretending to use your body for my pleasure. I’m going to make it clear now though that it’s a game. I will always make sure that you enjoy what I’m doing. I may be using your body, but in the end, I’m making every decision with your pleasure in mind. Every choice I make will be about you, always.”

When Regina nodded in acknowledgement, Emma continued.

“I also like giving commands, making you beg, praising you when you behave and punishing you when you don’t. My favourite form of punishment is spanking you with my hand or with a paddle and making you count each hit, or forcing you to do something you don’t really like doing… like staying silent while I touch you or not letting you come. I’ll expect a thank you for every punishment I deliver, but we’ll talk more about that later.

“I like you to kneel, call me ‘Ma’am’, and you will respond to every question I ask and you will obey every command I give you, unless it makes you uncomfortable or feel unsafe. Going with that thought, I’ll always expect you to be honest with me, Regina. I know I said it earlier, but it’s important, so I’m saying it again. The only way I can keep you happy, keep you safe, and make sure you enjoy the experience is if you’re completely honest with me.”

Regina held Emma’s eye contact, nodding the second she was finished speaking.

“I know. I- I understand how important it is to be honest when we are … _playing_.”

“Good. You’re trusting me to take control of your body and I’m trusting you to be honest with me at all times. What happens if you break that trust and you lie to me?”

“We stop playing.”

“Good girl.” Emma reached out and stroked Regina’s cheek affectionately. “In every healthy Dom/sub relationship, there is a safeword. Do you know what that is?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a mutually agreed upon word that is used to halt a scene.”

“Why would you halt a scene?”

“If one of us feels unsafe or does not enjoy something that is occurring.”

“Exactly. You can also use it when you need a break or you need to check in. I will always be watching you, doing my best to tune into you and to observe your physical reactions, but that isn’t always enough. I can’t read your mind or know what’s going on up here,” Emma stated with a smile, lightly tapping Regina’s temple. “You might be in distress and I’m not picking up on it, which is why we _need_ a safeword so that you can let me know you’re not okay. Have you thought of one?”

“No.”

“Then you’re going to think of one for me and you’re going to tell me what it is. Before we ever play, there’s going to be a definite safeword. The other night, I told you to tell me to ‘stop’ or to tell me ‘no’ if you didn’t like something. Now, I’m telling you that I want you to think of a specific word that would never be said between us while we were having a scene. That way, the second you say the word, I know we need to stop. And I will _always_ stop, Regina. Always. I’m going to get off on topping you, yeah, and I’m really looking forward to getting to play out some of your fantasies, but this is all about you. And the second you stop liking it is the second _I_ stop liking it, okay?”

Regina nodded, Emma’s grave tone conveying the seriousness of her words.

“Alright.”

Emma looked at Regina for a long moment, wanting her words to sink in. When she was satisfied that Regina seemed to grasp the importance of her message, she nodded once.

“How are you doing?” Emma asked. “Do you need a break?”

“No.” Then Regina paused before adding, “Perhaps we could get a glass of water though?”

“Of course.”

Emma got up, holding out her hand and taking Regina’s in her own. She led the way to the kitchen, gently pressing Regina against the island, indicating that she wanted her to stay put. Regina took the hint, staying in place and smiling softly when Emma pressed her lips against her temple before moving to the cupboard. She watched the blonde as she moved to the fridge, pouring her a tall glass of water and then handing it over. Regina gulped it down gratefully, the liquid cooling her and calming her stomach. While she was incredibly aroused, her stomach was also riddled with knots. It wasn’t that she was worried or scared, but she had never spoken so openly about such a private subject, and she was a touch apprehensive about being so exposed. Emma had made her feel safe though, secure, and for that she was incredibly appreciative. She never would have been able to speak so freely, so easily, without her lover’s calming presence. 

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Emma took the glass back, placing it in the dishwasher. She then made her way over to Regina, wrapping the woman in her arms and nuzzling her throat.

“You okay?”

“Yes. I am.”

“You’re quiet.”

“I’m simply processing. I’ve never before admitted these desires to another, and although you’ve made me feel comfortable and safe, I still feel embarrassed and a little unnerved.”

“Can I do anything to help?”

Regina looked at her, smiling softly.

“Simply comforting me as you are is of great help.”

“Good,” Emma said, squeezing Regina tight and tickling her neck with her nose. 

“Emma!” Regina protested through giggles. “Stop!”

“Nope.”

Emma pinned Regina to the island, lightly tickling her sides as they both laughed. She let up once she had Regina in tears of laughter, kissing the woman’s cheek affectionately. They’d had an incredibly open and honest talk, and she knew it had been difficult for Regina. Regina had been brave though, had pushed herself to expose parts of herself that she’d kept hidden from the world, and Emma felt unbelievably humbled that Regina chose to share those secrets with her. Emma’s heart swelled and she was filled with affection for the woman in her arms, snuggling her close as she poured all the love and tenderness she could in the embrace. She held Regina close as she breathed in her scent, rubbing her back gently and kissing her softly.

“I love you,” she murmured against Regina’s throat.

“I love you too, darling.”

Emma led them back to the couch after several more minutes of hugging, pulling Regina into her arms as they sat.  

“Will you help me think of a safeword?” Regina suddenly asked.

“I will if you can’t think of anything. I’d like you to try on your own though. Your safeword should be something easy for you to remember, which is why you should be the one to come up with it.”

“I’ve no idea what word to use.”

“There’s no rush.”

Regina bit her bottom lip.

“But, I had hoped we could… tonight.”

“Oh?” Emma asked, eyebrow raised. Her heart thudded in her chest, excited at the prospect of playing so soon with Regina.

“Yes.”

“Then you had better come up with something or else we won’t be able to.”

Regina looked disappointed, and the brunette’s expression tugged at Emma’s heart. She hated seeing her lover in such a state, so she weighed her options. They could play a little now, a simple scene to give Regina a little taste and to perhaps aide her along in her quest to think of a word. Emma had something in mind anyway, a small scene that would serve as a brief introduction to what their future might hold. She considered if it would hurt or frighten Regina, and Emma decided that it wouldn’t, not if she reminded Regina that she could say ‘no’ at any time. For now, ‘stop’ would be her safeword.

“Give me the cushion next to you, please.”

Regina looked at Emma curiously before doing as she was asked. She watched as Emma dropped it onto the floor between her feet, wondering what in the world she was up to.

“Get up and stand in front of me, facing me.”

Regina frowned in confusion, but did as she was told. She got up and stood before Emma, who looked up at her with a pleased, but stern expression.

“I’d like to try something now. Your safeword for the time being will be ‘stop’. If at any point you don’t like something or you feel uncomfortable, I want you to say ‘stop’. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, kneel on this pillow.”

Emma’s stomach dropped with arousal the second Regina kneeled before her. She looked so good on her knees, cheeks flushed, doing as she was told. Desire pooled low in Emma’s belly as she reached out and stroked her lover’s cheek, smiling at her.

“Good girl.”

Emma pulled her hand away, regarding Regina seriously.

“We’re going to establish a few rules now. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Regina answered breathily.

“First rule: I expect you to be honest at all times. If I as you a question, you’ll answer me honestly, even if the answer embarrasses you or you think it will displease me. Is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Second rule: You address me as _Ma’am_ any time I ask you a question. If I ask you a question, you answer me _yes, Ma’am_ or _no, Ma’am_. Understood?”

“Yes.” Regina then quickly added ‘Ma’am’ when Emma narrowed her eyes.

“Third rule: You will _never, ever_ do _anything_ that makes you feel unsafe, uncomfortable, or uneasy. You _will_ safeword and we will stop immediately. Is that clear?”

Regina held Emma’s gaze. Her eyes were sharp, steely, and it was clear that there would be no room for negotiation. Regina swallowed hard before nodding.

“It’s clear, Ma’am.”

“Good. Do you feel uncomfortable right now?”

“No, Ma’am.”

“Would you like to stop what we are doing?”

“Definitely not. Ma’am.”

Emma bit hard on her tongue to concentrate against her racing heart. Fuck, Regina looked good like this. She wanted to grip the back of the woman’s neck and plunge her tongue into her mouth, force it into every nook and cranny until Regina was left as breathless and as horny as Emma was right now.

“If that changes, I want you to tell me,” Emma said slowly. “Now, I have something I’d like you to do for me, pet.”

“Okay,” Regina responded softly.

“I’m going to move to the other end of the room, go to the laptop, and check my emails. You’re going to stay in this position, looking straight ahead at the wall, while you think of a safeword for me. I don’t care what word you choose. It doesn’t matter if it seems simple, or silly, or weird. It can be a word, a place, a name. It can be a verb or just a random statement. But I want you to think something that will be easy for you to remember. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes _what_?” Emma demanded.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Regina immediately corrected, fire burning in her belly at Emma’s displeased look. 

“Better. If at any time you become uncomfortable or you don’t like this anymore, you’re going to use your safeword and the scene ends. Do you remember your safeword?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“What is it?”

“It’s ‘stop’, Ma’am.”

“Good.” Emma got up, looking down at Regina when she was finally standing. _Fuck_. The sight of Regina on her knees was one that Emma had been fantasizing about ever since they’d gotten together. To see her now… Emma definitely needed to get away for a minute to calm her roaring libido.

Emma got up, making her way to the desk at the other end of the room. She powered up the laptop, her eyes drifting over to where her lover was still kneeling, staring at the wall before her. Emma’s mind raced as she watched her. Regina was subbing for her. Regina was _kneeling_ for her. Regina was right there, right now, on her knees, thinking of a safeword because _she_ wanted to play. _She_ wanted to sub for Emma.

“Fuck,” Emma mouthed behind the laptop screen, typing in the password and waiting for the home screen to appear.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for use of some de-aging terms.. "little girl"/"baby girl" and magic cock. If this bothers you, you probably won't want to continue this fic.

Emma took her time checking her emails, scrolling through Facebook, clicking on her favourite news site and reading (more like just opening and closing windows because she couldn’t concentrate) any articles that seemed interesting. The truth was, her attention was at the other end of the room, where Regina was currently still thinking of a word. Emma genuinely hoped Regina would never actually need to use a safeword, that she’d never feel so distressed that she’d feel the need to end a scene. Emma already knew how to read Regina, had already perfected the art of tuning into the woman who hid her emotions better than anyone Emma had ever met, and she hoped that that ability would serve her well as their relationship took this new turn.

Regina’s ability to mask her feelings, to hide, was one of the things that had first drawn Emma to her. Emma liked that Regina was a puzzle, liked that she had to work to figure out what Regina was thinking and feeling. It had taken a time, but she’d slowly grown to read the woman’s subtle physical cues, as well as sense her emotional state. Her special power definitely helped, pinging whenever Regina answered her prying questions falsely. Emma thoroughly enjoyed knowing that she was the only person in Storybrooke who picked up on the Mayor’s vibes, who could see beneath the mask the brunette wore. It was like becoming fluent in a language only she and Regina spoke and Emma loved that they shared this ability to communicate without words.

Emma could pick up on things that others couldn’t, subtle changes in her girlfriend’s demeanour that were imperceptible to everyone else. Regina had been taken aback at first that Emma was able to read her so well because she’d spent her life behind walls that no one had been able to see over, under, or through. But the thing was, Emma was an observer and _that_ was why she was able to see things that no one else did. She observed everything, especially her surroundings and the people within it. She had always been an observer, a habit she’d been forced to develop as a child of the system. She'd had to learn to read people, to predict others’ behaviours in order to keep herself safe. And she’d applied the knowledge she learnt from her childhood to Regina, who quickly became her absolutely favourite person to observe, by far, when she moved to Storybrooke.  

Regina was an expert at hiding, but Emma was even better at seeking. It had been a long time since Emma had met someone who was so difficult to decipher, and she reveled in the challenge Regina presented. With patience and incredible attention, Emma slowly pulled down Regina’s walls, peeling away the woman’s almost impenetrable outer defences. And as she gently removed the fortified barriers brick by brick, Emma found she quite liked the woman hidden behind the ugly displays of aggression. She'd learnt countless things about the other woman, things that Regina had kept secret and hidden away. Things like that Regina actually had a very soft and tender heart, but after years of torture and abuse, she’d hidden away what was once a very loving and caring nature. She'd also learnt that Regina thoroughly enjoyed physical attention (even though she recoiled any time anyone got too close- not trusting them not to hurt her and not wanting to allow herself something she so desperately craved). Emma had noticed other little things, like the fact that Regina tapped her toes inside her shoes when she grew impatient (Emma had noticed this when she saw the subtle movement in the woman’s designer heels). Her lips formed into a thinner line than usual when she was displeased. She grew silent when she was angry or upset and she attacked when she felt threatened. So determined was she to remain stoic before others that Regina would not even allow herself to shiver when she felt cold. Emma had learnt this one evening while out celebrating Archie’s birthday, noticing Regina’s tense posture and the way Regina fought with all her might to repress the way her body shook. Without saying a word, Emma had gotten up and removed her sweater, draping it over Regina’s shoulders and ignoring the look of surprise on the other woman’s face. _You can try to conceal the truth, Regina, but I **see** you_ , Emma had told her later. The look of unguarded surprise and shock in Regina’s eyes had stirred deep within Emma. That had been at the beginning, when they’d first become friends. And as they moved from friends to lovers, Emma got to see other parts of Regina, learnt new secrets about the woman. Like, when Regina was aroused, the area just above her breasts turned pink, her eye colour deepened dramatically (though you would only notice this if you were close enough to see it), and she swallowed so much it was almost comical, like she was trying to swallow how aroused she was. These minute actions were all hints into Regina’s physical and mental state, and they would not be perceived unless you were paying extra attention to the brunette, something Emma always did. It was for that very reason that their friendship grew into something more, for Regina began to feel safer and more comfortable with the one person in town who could read her, the one person from whom she could not hide. As she grew to trust Emma, she began revealing a side of herself that she’d buried long ago, and when Regina began developing feelings for the blonde, Emma, of course, noticed immediately. She noticed the lingering looks, the ever-growing intimate touches, the way Regina gravitated towards her any time she was around. And Emma, well, Emma had been interested far longer than Regina, so this progression in their relationship was more than welcome.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Emma finally closed the lid of the laptop and got up. Nearly twenty minutes had gone by, and while Regina hadn’t moved or said anything, Emma could see the woman’s subtle signs that she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Regina’s shoulders had dropped ever so slightly and she was shifting on her knees, a sure sign that she needed to change positions. Emma walked over and resumed her earlier seat, sitting in front of Regina on the couch.

“Have you thought of a safeword, baby girl?”

Regina bit her lip, her expression giving away her disappointment in herself. She hadn’t been able to. She couldn’t think of anything that seemed to fit, and the longer she knelt there, the more she felt stressed, until she had begun fidgeting, realising that time was going by and Emma was going to be back soon and Regina was no closer to coming up with an adequate word.

When Emma tapped the bottom of her chin, Regina looked up, realising she hadn’t yet answered her.

“No, Ma’am. I’m sorry. I just- I can’t-”

Seeing that Regina was genuinely becoming upset, Emma shushed her softly and stroked her cheek.

“Alright, sweetheart.”

Emma knew that Regina was easily stressed, and so she took the pressure off of her by holding out her hand.

“Join me on the couch,” Emma requested, her voice changing from the clear, crisp tone she had been using during their mini-scene back to the regular gentle one she normally used with Regina.

Regina winced as she accepted Emma’s hand and stood, dropping down on the cushion much less gracefully than normal. Her knees were aching and she smiled gratefully when Emma began gently massaging them.

“Better?” Emma asked after a moment.

“Yes, thank you.”

Emma said nothing, simply nodding once to show she had heard. She then tugged Regina into her arms, wrapping her securely in her embrace. She smiled when Regina melted against her, rubbing her back softly as she took a moment to reward her lover for her obedience.

“So, you had trouble thinking of a safeword,” Emma said gently.

“Yes. I’m sorry. I couldn’t think of anything that felt right.”

“If I know you, and we both know that I do, you were overthinking it, weren’t you?”

Regina smiled softly.

“I may have been.”

“You’re lucky your Domme is so smart and witty and…” Emma trailed off, trying to think of another adjective to use, but only “smart” came to mind. She made a face. So much for that. “Never mind. I have an idea. We’ll use the stoplight system for now: red, yellow, and green. Red means we stop, yellow means we slow down, and green means you’re okay and we keep going. If you decide you like that, we’ll stick with that for good. If not, we’ll use it until you can think of a safeword. It’s an effective system, and I think it’ll work well for us.”

When Regina remained silent, Emma knew she had something to say. Ironically enough, Regina tended to get quiet when Emma knew she should speak.

“What don’t you like?” Emma asked, pulling away enough to look into her eyes.

Regina hesitated.

“Red,” she finally answered slowly. “It makes me think of Ruby.”

“Fair enough. What if we use the Spanish words? Rojo, amarillo, verde.”

Regina raised her eyebrows, impressed.

“What?” Emma said, feigning offence. “I sometimes paid attention in class. Mrs. Suarez was really hot.”

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Nowhere near as hot as you though.”

“Nice save,” Regina teased.

“What do you think? Would that work for you?” Emma asked seriously.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“I want to go over them again with you though.”

Emma shifted, shifting Regina off of her lap and on the couch, facing her.

“Rojo means you’re not okay. It means the scene needs to stop immediately. Like I said before, I will _always_ stop when you need me to.” Emma paused, and Regina nodded to indicate she understood. “Amarillo means we need to pause or slow down. I won’t end the scene, but I’m going to take a second to check in with you to see what the problem is so that we can fix it, and if it turns out that we need to stop, we will. And green, well, that means you’re doing great and you want me to continue,” Emma finished, smiling.

“I understand. Thank you, Emma,” Regina said sincerely. “You’ve always been incredibly adept at reading me, at making me feel safe and comfortable. I’ve no doubt you will continue to do so. And despite my fears and insecurities, I’m certain that you will ensure that this will be an incredibly pleasurable experience for me.”

Emma reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Regina’s ear, smiling affectionately at her.

“Always, sweetheart.”

Regina smiled back, then hesitated.

“Will we… shall we attempt something now or?”

“I’d rather spend some time just cuddling with you. We’ll play tonight. Today, I want to hold you and just hang out.”

The truth was, Emma knew that this would be an incredibly defining moment in their relationship and it would be a big step for Regina. Emma wanted to spend the day simply holding the other woman so that when they finally did have a scene, Regina will have spent the day drowning in Emma’s affection, reminded that she was safe and loved and secure.

“That okay with you?”

“Yes, darling,” Regina agreed easily, slipping under Emma’s arm and resting against her shoulder. “That sounds perfect.”

* * *

Emma licked her bottom lip as she approached Regina, who was currently bound to the bed by her wrists, arms securely fastened to the mattress. Emma had wrapped ties around Regina’s knees, spreading the woman’s thighs as widely as she could, leaving her gloriously exposed. Regina was completely naked, and Emma’s eyes raked over the nude form before her, nipples tightening in her bra as she took in the way Regina was bared to her.

“You’ve never looked more God damn beautiful, baby girl.”

Regina’s heart raced as she locked eyes with Emma, wanting nothing more than to clench her thighs together, not only because she was embarrassingly exposed to the woman’s fixed gaze, but also to relieve the ache between them. Her clit throbbed with desire, needy for the attention Emma had so far denied it. Regina had been tied up for the better part of an hour, Emma worshipping her body and refusing to let Regina touch her in any capacity. Regina had obeyed her every rule so far, and she’d finally earned the reward that Emma had promised her: Emma would finally remove her own underwear. Regina had been aching to feel Emma’s soft skin against her body, frustrated every time she felt Emma’s undergarments brush against her. She wanted them gone, and after obeying Emma’s every rule, she would _finally_ receive her reward.

Regina licked her lips as Emma slowly removed her boyshorts, clamping down on her groan as she saw just how wet her lover was. Emma had forbidden her from speaking, and it was torture when all she wanted to do was moan, and shout, and beg. But, it was such sweet, delicious torture. Regina had gotten wetter faster than she ever had before. Now that she was being controlled, unable to speak the way that she wanted to, she found herself feeling the almost overwhelmed with pleasure and she _loved_ it. She loved the way Emma commanded her, controlled her. It was, thus far, the most erotic experience of her life.

Emma glanced up as she unsnapped her bra, a smirk on her lips as she watched the flush on Regina’s chest grow a deeper shade of pink. The woman was all but panting, eyes locked on the one expanse of skin that had yet to be revealed. She knew how badly Regina wanted these last two garments gone, memories of Regina’s impatience during their previous sexual encounters fuelling Emma’s determination to make her wait. Regina always ripped off Emma’s bra and underwear when they had sex, like she was personally offended that these pieces covered what she desired access to most. Emma had purposely kept the articles of clothing on, rubbing them against Regina’s overheated skin every time she moved along her body. She could feel Regina’s impatience grow (and damn if it didn’t stoke the fire in her belly), but still the woman remained obedient.

Emma’s underwear had nearly remained glued to her as she finally removed them, making her wince internally as she quite literally peeled the soaked garment from her body. A submissive Regina was the single hottest thing Emma had ever encountered, and she was wet almost to the point that she was embarrassed. Almost.

“Do you like what you see, pet?”

Regina nodded immediately.

“You’ve behaved so well for me this evening. You want to feel me against you, don’t you?”

Regina bit her lip and nodded again.

“You’ll have to earn that privilege.”

Regina bit back a groan, but she was more than willing to do whatever Emma demanded of her. Emma crawled onto the bed, settling on her knees between Regina spread thighs.

“Look how wet you are,” Emma commented, leaning forward to stroke her fingers along Regina’s sopping folds. She pulled her fingers away the second Regina’s hips bucked, chuckling softly. “You’re so swollen for me, baby girl.”

Emma raised her eyes, looking up at Regina, who was now fighting to regulate her breathing. She was nearly shaking with pleasure, and Emma’s clit clenched at the sight. All of this, everything Regina was feeling, the way she was reacting, it was because of what Emma was doing to her. The rush of power, the eroticism of having Regina so completely at her mercy inflamed Emma’s arousal and fuelled that need within her to Dominate her submissive, who currently lay before her so open and vulnerable. The view of Regina so bare and vulnerable caused Emma to growl with want. She was horny as hell, and she wanted nothing more than to flip Regina over and fuck her mercilessly, but she was nowhere near ready to give into this need. She was enjoying wielding control of Regina’s body far too much. She was liking controlling her pleasure too much to give it up just yet. Deciding to torture her willing victim a little more, Emma leaned forward and settled on her stomach, mouth mere inches from Regina’s wetness.

“You are _not_ allowed to come,” Emma said sharply before diving face first in the delicious looking cunt before her.

Emma heard Regina’s near-silent gasp, half of her wanting to reprimand the woman for not remaining completely quiet while the other side just didn’t fucking care now that her mouth was lapping between Regina’s legs. Ultimately, Emma decided to let that infraction pass because she was way too preoccupied with the soaked folds in her mouth. Stopping now would be punishing herself, and she sure as well wasn’t going to do that.

Emma moaned loudly against Regina’s heated flesh, her tongue seeking out every corner of the swollen pussy. She lapped, licked, sucked, and teased every inch of the woman’s cunt until no place remained untouched. Emma then moved down to Regina’s leaking entrance, diving her tongue inside, hands coming up to rest upon the brunette’s shaking thighs. Emma then pinned them down with her palms, mouth languidly moving up as she her hold on Regina’s thighs increased. She pressed her fingers into the quivering muscles, gripping them tightly as she gave one long lick of her flattened tongue between Regina’s intimate lips. Harsh pants came from above, and Emma knew Regina was fighting desperately not to make a sound, not to come. The knowledge that the woman was on edge and was literally having to force herself not to orgasm made Emma grind her hips against the mattress in order to feel some kind of relief from the pounding ache in her own throbbing clit.

Taking pity on the poor, trembling woman, Emma lightened her attention and brought her lips back down to Regina’s entrance, where she knew her touch would simply drive the woman wild, not cause an orgasm. She fluttered her tongue against the swollen hole, probing and swiping at it, her taste buds revelling in the woman’s rich flavour. She moaned again for good measure, pulling away and resting her head on Regina’s shaking thigh.

“Fuck you taste good, baby. I could lick you all night.”

Emma gave one long, final lap between Regina’s legs before slowly working her way up her torso, kissing and sucking along the way. She dragged herself against Regina’s skin, finally rewarding the woman for doing so well by rubbing their heated bodies together. Regina melted against her, breasts thrusting up against her own the second their nipples touched. Emma leaned forward and kissed her heatedly, plunging her tongue in Regina’s mouth and forcing the woman to taste herself.

Regina’s eyes closed instantly, a fresh wave of arousal coursing through her body as Emma finally _finally_ lay against her, their tongues coming together and sharing the taste in Emma’s mouth. Regina recognised herself instantly, the wetness between her legs increasing as Emma overwhelmed her already overstimulated senses. Her head swam as an insistent tongue commanded control over her mouth, a warm and firm body pinned her to the mattress, soft breasts rubbed against her own, and calloused hands grabbed and squeezed whatever they wanted. Regina felt well and truly conquered, and she revelled in it completely.

Emma pulled away, smirking when she caught Regina’s pout.

“Now, now, none of that.” Emma leaned forward and kissed her lover’s plump lips. “You’ve been such a good girl for me tonight. I know how badly you want to come,” Emma said lowly, her fingers working their way between her lover’s thighs. “So wet,” Emma groaned, biting on Regina’s lower lip when the woman let out a silent gasp. She plunged inside of Regina’s body, fingers instantly squeezed by the slick walls. “So tight. Do you want to come?”

Regina’s breathing deepened, her eyes rolling in back of her head as she nodded enthusiastically.

“Too bad,” Emma growled, removing her fingers. She grinned when Regina looked at her, disappointed. “I’m not done playing with you yet.”

Emma snapped her fingers, the ties holding down Regina’s wrists and knees disappearing instantly. She then cracked her hand against Regina’s ass, barking at her to get on her hands and knees. Regina complied instantly (though she moved a little slowly due to the fact that she’d been tied down for so long), and Emma moaned as the brunette’s swollen sex was revealed to her from behind.

“I can smell you,” Emma purred, leaning forward and giving a quick lick to the dripping folds before her. She gripped Regina’s hips roughly when they jerked against her touch, smacking her hand harshly against the olive flesh. “Enough!”

Regina’s head dropped when she felt her hips being yanked back by calloused fingers, her sex rubbing against Emma’s toned stomach. She couldn’t see what was going to happened, had no idea what Emma would do next, and the anticipation was killing her. She hadn’t meant to pull away from her girlfriend’s tongue, but she was so turned on, her body had reacted automatically.

“You _do not_ get to pull away from me,” Emma growled, her voice venomous. “If I want to lick you, you will let me. If I want to touch you, you will spread your legs and you will allow me to do as I please. I will use you and take from you whatever I desire. I will do what I want _when I want_ with this body because it _belongs_ to me. You will lay there and submit like a good little slut. Do I make myself clear?”

Emma gripped the back of Regina’s hair, halting the woman’s nod.

“Answer me! I want to hear you.”

“Yes, Ma’am. I heard you. I’m sorry-”

“Oh you will be. You’re not going to _tell_ me how sorry you are. You’re going to show me.”

Emma yanked Regina’s legs apart, placing one hand low on the woman’s back when she had her lover in the desired position. Emma then brought the other hand between her own legs, starting the spell she now knew by heart.

“I’m going to fuck that hot, little cunt and you’re going to keep those legs spread until I’m finished. First, though, I want to hear you beg me for it.” 

Emma grabbed the base of her cock and gave one firm tug from root to tip, biting back a groan the second she heard Regina’s breathy pleas.

“I’m sorry. Please, Ma’am. I want to feel you inside of me. Let me show you how sorry I am. I promise I will make up for my disobedience. Please, use me.”

Emma stroked the tip of her cock along Regina’s cunt, both women moaning at the contact. Emma wanted nothing more than to plunge inside the molten heat, knowing how good it would feel to have her lover’s walls gripping her shaft. Given how wet Regina was, Emma knew she’d slide home without any resistance, no matter how hard she dove inside. However, she wasn’t about to give in that easily.

“Use me, Ma’am. Use my cunt for your pleasure. Please let me apologise to you.”

Emma couldn’t help jerking against Regina, the woman’s words and gyrating hips sending a pang of pleasure deep within her belly. Wetness seeped from the tip of her cock, hardening even more.

“Look at you, begging like a slut, begging me to use you like a dirty, little whore.”

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, her head dropping hard against the mattress. _Fuck_. If Emma didn’t fuck her soon, she wasn’t going to survive. Her walls were clenching and spasming within her, desperate for something to grip onto. Her clit strained between her legs, begging for any kind attention- rough, painful, soft- anything. She _needed_ Emma to take her, and she didn’t care how. She wanted to be filled, to be fucked, to be used. She didn’t care as long as Emma just _touched_ her.

“Please, Ma’am. Whatever you want. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Emma asked, intrigued.

“Yes! Yes, Ma'am. Anything. Use me however you wish. Just please, please touch me _._ ”

Regina’s desperation tugged at Emma’s already raging libido. She knew she couldn’t resist any longer.

“Alright, baby girl,” Emma soothed, rubbing her fingertips along the backs of Regina’s sensitive thighs. “I’ll touch you. But I want to make it abundantly clear,” Emma’s voice lowered dangerously once again, “that you are here for _my_ pleasure. You are _not_ allowed to come. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Ma’am. Yes. I won’t. I wouldn’t. Not without your permission.”

“That’s my good, little girl. Give me your left hand,” Emma barked.

Regina, panting, shifted until the desired hand was reaching back towards Emma. When she felt two fingers against her palm, it took Regina a second before she remembered Emma’s words: _I’m going to place two fingers against your palm to check in silently. Squeeze twice if you’re okay and good to go. Hold on tight and don’t let go if you’re not okay or if you need a minute_. Regina instantly (and enthusiastically) squeezed twice firmly.

“Please,” Regina whispered, breathing a sigh of relief when Emma squeezed back and placed her hand on the bed.

“Okay, pet,” Emma replied, her belly clenched tight with both arousal and excitement.

Emma leaned forward, the tip of her cock pressing against Regina’s entrance.

“Yes,” Regina hissed, “Please.”

“So greedy for it,” Emma taunted, withdrawing for a second before finally pushing the tip inside.

Regina whimpered in pleasure, biting hard on her lower lip so as not to demand that Emma give her more. She knew, without a doubt, that that would result in a punishment (which would probably be Emma taking her cock away) and Regina did _not_ want to be punished right now. She wanted Emma to fuck her, and she knew that the only way that that was going to happen was if she remained her good girl. So she breathed deeply, focusing on keeping her hips still, her thighs quaking with the effort to remain motionless and quiet. A groan escaped without her permission as Emma slowly filled her, her mouth dropping when she was filled to the hilt.

Emma draped herself over Regina’s back, clenching her eyes shut as she took a second to breathe through the pleasure of feeling Regina’s achingly tight cunt around her cock. The unbearably hot walls were squeezing the life out of her dick, gripping and tugging, spasming over every inch of it and Emma knew that if she didn’t take a second to breathe, things were going to be over before they even started.

“Fuck,” she panted against the back of Regina’s neck. “So hot.”

Regina grinned. Emma’s mind always went blank for the first few seconds she was inside of her. Regina loved that she had this effect on Emma, and she contracted her inner walls in response.

“Don’t do that,” Emma growled, and biting on Regina’s shoulder when the woman giggled.

Regina’s heart melted when she felt Emma’s lips break into a smile against her skin. She knew (and looked forward to the fact) that Emma would soon revert back to her role as her Ma’am, but momentary sweetness was welcome. When Emma placed a gentle kissed behind her neck and pulled back, Regina instantly fell back into her role.

Emma gripped Regina’s hips, pulling out nearly all the way before yanking her back roughly on her cock once. She held her in place, both women groaning at the sensation of Regina’s tight pussy impaled by Emma’s hardness.

“So wet. So fucking tight,” Emma murmured, plunging in once again.

“For you, Ma'am,” Regina panted, trembling with need as Emma began a slow but harsh rhythm.

“Mine. Fuck. All mine.”

Regina nodded in agreement, her hips pushing back to meet Emma’s thrusts.

“Yours. Only yours.”

The words hit Emma hard, knocking the air from her lungs. Hearing Regina confirm that she belonged to Emma, that she was _hers_ , it nearly made her come. Emma’s hips reacted instantly, her tempo increasing tenfold. Her thrusts became rougher, more aggressive, wanting to _own_ Regina’s cunt. Her head fell back against the delicious feeling of her cock plunging in and out of Regina’s pussy, and Regina’s moans of pleasure further fuelled her on. The bed began knocking against the wall when Emma shifted her stance, leaning further over her lover to fuck her more harshly.

“Yes. Yes. Harder. Please, Ma'am.”

Emma gritted her teeth as she shoved Regina’s upper body down into the mattress, holding her in place with one hand as she used the other for leverage against the bed. Her hips jogged against Regina’s, never once breaking her tempo.

“You like it rough like this, pet?”

Regina nodded, though the movement was constricted by Emma’s iron grip on the back of her neck. Her cunt clenched greedily at Emma’s thickness, the dominant stance Emma held over her making her gush between her legs.

“Yes, Ma’am,” she panted, moaning when Emma tightened her hold on her neck. “Please.”

“Fuck,” Emma breathed, her cock stiffening against Regina’s moans. She wasn’t going to last long.

“You want me to come, don’t you?”

“Yes, Ma'am,” Regina begged. “Please. I do. Please come inside of me.”

“I’m not convinced you deserve it.”

Regina whimpered.

“Please. Use me. I’ll do anything, Ma’am.” Regina tightened her muscles and thrust back against Emma’s hips. “How can I-” Regina cut off with a gasp when Emma gave a particularly sharp thrust. “How can I convince you, Ma’am?”

Emma, her mind swimming as she neared the brink of orgasm, simply growled and moved her hand around to lightly grip Regina’s throat.

“I want to hear you beg me for it. Plead for it. Tell me how badly you want it. You stop, and I stop fucking you.”

A flood of wetness seeped from between Regina’s legs as she felt Emma’s hand come around to grip at her throat, the woman’s words barked dangerously in her ear. Regina nodded instantly.

“Please, Ma’am. Please. Come inside of me,” Regina begged, panted, and pleaded, her fingers digging into the sheets as she felt Emma’s cock harden within her. “Ruin me. Ravage me. Force me to- ah! – to please you.”

Regina knew Emma was close, and so she squeezed her muscles as tight as she could, gasping when Emma shifted slightly and began hammering against her G-spot. Regina’s eyes widened in horror as she realised she was going to come as well. She had never before come without her clit being stimulated, and she immediately found herself writhing and twisting in pleasure beneath her lover when Emma moved into the new position.

“Ma’am. Oh fuck. Ah! Pl-Please, can I come? I’m going to-”

Regina cried out as her orgasm ripped through her without permission, fuelled by Emma’s shout behind her as she too hit her peak. Emma growled and gripped her throat tight, enough to let her know she was in trouble but not enough to cut off her breathing. Emma began a punishing rhythm with her hips, slicing in and out of Regina’s body with her still-hard cock. She bit down on Regina’s shoulder and emptied herself in her lover once again before finally pulling out. After taking a second to catch her breath, Emma released the now bruised flesh from between her teeth and brought her lips to the shell of Regina’s ear.

“You are going to regret disobeying me, little girl. You _will_ be punished for your defiance.”  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder, Rojo - red, Amarillo- yellow, Verde- Green.
> 
> This chapter contains HEAVY use of degradation. Emma is pretty... vulgar. Just a heads up that if you don't like that, close the browser now. 
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, so if you find any errors/confusing parts (have any questions), please feel free to point them out in a comment! Now, enjoy the last chapter. It is nothing but porn, after all.

As Regina packed her briefcase for the evening, she wondered (and hoped) that tonight would finally be the night that her punishment ended. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could survive the near non-stop torture she’d been subjected to this past week. She'd been consistently turned on for four days now, Emma teasing and touching her body at every opportunity so that she would remain in a constant state of arousal. Emma was relentless, cornering Regina anywhere she could in order to keep her wet and wanting. And Gods, Regina definitely was. She'd had to change her underwear more times this week than she’d had to in the past month, she was sure of it. And if she didn’t get home soon, she’d be punished again.

Regina glanced at the clock as she realised she was cutting it close to her 6pm deadline. Emma had made it clear that she was to arrive on time or face the consequences, so Regina snapped her briefcase closed and hurried out the door. She wondered what in store for tonight. Part of her looked forward to the delicious torture, while the other part of her prayed that this would be the night Emma would finally let her come. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. Being horny all the time was definitely starting to get to her.

Regina slipped into her Mercedes, pulling out of the parking lot and heading home. She wasn’t sure what else Emma would do to her, given how much she had already tortured her. The first day had begun with a round of twenty flogs to her behind, Regina forced to count each and every one. She was then made to thank Emma afterwards, heading to work with soaked panties. Emma had called her randomly throughout the day, instructing her to touch herself, bringing her to the brink of orgasm, only to then tell her to cease touching herself and resume her work. That night, Emma had kissed and stroked her until Regina trembled, then declared it was time to sleep. Regina’s thighs had been coated in her arousal, but Emma refused to let her clean up, wanting the wetness to serve as a reminder of her punishment.

The second day, Regina had woken up to Emma licking her between her thighs, once again ceasing just as Regina was about to peak. Regina was then forced to go to work without being allowed any kind of release. Emma had dropped by at lunch, bending the brunette over her desk and plunging her fingers into her cunt until Regina begged to come, pulling away seconds before she finished. And that night, Emma had cornered Regina in nearly every room of the house, touching and licking her until Regina’s underwear were ruined completely. Regina had gone to bed almost vibrating, two days of relentless attention causing her body to buzz with need.

The third day had brought vibrating underwear, which wouldn’t have been such a problem had Regina not had a meeting all afternoon. Emma was present, of course, taking delight in the way Regina would lose concentration, squirm on the spot, and shudder in her seat as Emma altered the vibrations. Regina had had to excuse herself at one point so close was she to orgasm. After the meeting, Emma had made her kneel on the floor and lick the sheriff until she came, Regina’s walls spasming in jealousy.

And yesterday, Gods. Emma had removed Regina’s underwear in the morning, rolling her skirt so that it was unnecessarily short, forcing her to work without undergarments. Regina had been incredibly embarrassed, taking extra care as she moved around the office to hide the fact that she wore no panties. Her feelings of worry did nothing to stop the wetness from seeping from her body though, as she was reminded with every shift against her office chair that she was completely bare beneath her skirt. One false move and everyone would know. The thought had caused shivers of desire to race up her spine, the fear of being caught turning her on completely. Her core pulsed all morning as she anticipated what Emma might do to her, her thoughts coming up with countless scenarios. There was a reason Emma had wanted her panty-less, and Regina eagerly awaited the reason why. She heard nothing from the sheriff until eleven o’clock, when she was informed by her lover that she was to come to the station for lunch. Regina obeyed and joined her soon after, greeting David and Ruby (who had been working there part-time recently) as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

Emma had greeted her with a peck on the cheek, making casual conversation with her colleagues as Regina stood there, pretending she was not aching with need. When Emma sent her into her office, telling her she’d meet her in a moment, Regina quickly ducked inside. She rounded Emma’s desk, grabbing a few tissues from her purse and discreetly swiping between her legs. She was uncomfortably wet, and she _knew_ Emma was going to do something to make that situation worse. So she hurriedly cleaned herself up before Emma came in, sighing in relief as she rid herself of some of the evidence of her arousal.

Unfortunately, Emma returned just as Regina was tossing the crumpled up tissues into the garbage. It was obvious what she had been doing, and Emma’s expression immediately darkened. After closing the door to her office, Emma growled her displeasure, shoving Regina down into her office chair. She then spent the better part of fifteen minutes reprimanding her pet, who had been forced to explain _why_ she would remove the wetness from between her thighs. It did not belong to her after all; it belonged to Emma. As punishment for _that_ infraction, Emma had dropped to her knees and spent the following hour between Regina’s thighs, licking and sucking until the mayor was begging and pleading for mercy. Regina had tried to keep an impassive expression at first, for Emma’s office was surrounded by windows and she could easily be seen sitting at the blonde’s desk (while Emma was beneath it, hidden from view). However, after twenty minutes of receiving Emma’s relentless attention, Regina’s face had lost its emotionless look. She had then begun apologising which eventually turned to pleading for mercy. Emma refused her apology, backing off only when Regina was so wet that she was trembling, painfully aroused, and seconds away from coming. She'd had to keep her thighs apart and take long, deep breaths in order to bring herself down enough to walk out of the office without drawing suspicion (she’d been lucky- Ruby and David had gone out for lunch, as it turned out, while Emma had taken up residence between her thighs).

Regina was not going to make the same mistake tonight though, and as she pulled into the driveway, she shifted her hips, feeling her arousal spill onto her panties. At least she would not get in trouble for not being wet. She knew she was in for it tonight though, given that Emma had been occupied all day and had been unable to pay her a visit at work. She hadn’t been so occupied to not be able to send demands of Regina over text though, demanding anything from Regina pinching her nipples to stroking her clit to burying her fingers in her cunt.   

Regina turned the car off and headed to the front door, her heart beating wildly in anticipation as she approached the house. She really was eager for tonight, hoping beyond hope for the orgasm she’d thus far been denied.

Regina didn’t make it past the entrance before she heard Emma’s voice.

“You’re late.”

Regina glanced at the clock. It was one minute after six.

“Strip,” Emma barked.

Regina immediately complied, thanking God she had closed the door before Emma had had the chance to give the command. She removed her clothing, letting them drop in a pile by her feet. She knew she was in for a long night- not only because Emma had been silent after she’d left her office, but also because it was now the weekend. They were alone until Sunday, neither of them working and Henry gone for the weekend on a school camping trip.

“Kneel.”

Regina dropped to her knees, looking down at the floor as she waited for Emma’s next command.

“You seem obedient this evening, pet. What a change from yesterday. I wonder if you’ve remembered your lesson. I want you to take your right hand and swipe your fingers between your legs. I want to see how wet you are for me today.”

Regina shivered beneath Emma’s unwavering gaze. Her nipples hardened as she felt Emma’s eyes boring into her, watching her every move. She shifted slightly in order to do as she was told, taking her index and middle finger and pressing them between her legs. She gasped when they passed over her clit, swollen and aching already. She'd begun experiencing an almost Pavlov-like reaction to Emma’s presence this week, her cunt growing wet and her clit hardening whenever the blonde was near.

“That’s enough. Show me.”

Regina removed her fingers, wet and sticky from the arousal flowing from her body. Emma grinned wickedly, bringing the offered fingers to her mouth and sucking on them. She watched as Regina’s breathing quickened, her chest rising and lowering quickly as Emma licked at her wet digits.

“Mmm,” Emma purred, pulling away from Regina’s hand, “so good.”

Emma bit her lip as she watched her lover attempt to regulate her breathing, loving the fact that the pink that stained Regina’s chest was slowly crawling up her neck.

“I missed you today, pet. It’s too bad I had to spend the day doing CPR training. Unfortunately, the mayor of this town is a hard ass and I wasn’t able to get out if it this time.”

Regina fought the curl of her lips, knowing she should not be smiling.

“Think that’s funny, do you? Just wait ‘til you see what I have in store for you.” Emma crossed her arms, standing confidently before the kneeling woman. “You’re going to follow my instructions, so listen carefully. When I tell you to, you’re going to get up and go to our bedroom. You will get the flogger and the vibrator I placed on the big dresser and then lay on your stomach on the bed. I want those two items on the bed next to you. You are not to inspect them, play with them, or touch them any more than needed to get them on the mattress next to you. You don’t need to know what they are for. All you need to know is that I’m going to use them on you.

“Go.” Emma barked, stomach clenching at the way Regina immediately moved. She would never tire of watching her sub obey her.

Regina moved quickly, heading up the stairs and making her way to the dresser Emma had indicated earlier. She grabbed the wooden flogger as well as the tiny vibrator she’d never seen before, forcing her mind to remain blank and to not wonder about it or how her Domme might use it on her. She placed the items on the mattress (which was bare, save for the sheet) and lay on her stomach as instructed. She lay there for what felt like an eternity, knowing that Emma was making her wait in order to torture her. Regina couldn’t pretend to dislike it. The anticipation of what was to come had her stomach clenching tight. She tried not to think about it, but she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t exactly sure what Emma had in mind for that small, purple vibrator, but Regina could venture a guess.

“Well done,” Emma said, when she finally decided to join Regina. She made the woman wait in silence for almost twenty minutes, knowing that Regina would be dripping for her (if she weren’t already) by the time Emma finally went upstairs. “I bet you’re wondering what’s in store for you, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Emma made her way to the bed, sitting down on the edge. She stroked her palm along Regina’s ass, loving the way the woman shivered beneath her touch.

“You’ll see soon enough.”

Emma shifted backwards, until she was closer to the middle of the mattress. She then snapped her fingers and pointed to her lap, Regina obeying immediately and draping herself over it.

“Good girl,” Emma said softly, hand rubbing along the soft skin of Regina’s lower back. “Now I want you to part your thighs for me. Just like that, good girl. You will relax for me now.”

Regina took a deep breath, her stomach dropping with desire. She knew what that meant: Emma was going to press inside of her. Sure enough, Regina felt the woman’s calloused fingers probing at her entrance, slickening two digits before pressing them inside. Regina groaned happily. She was never as happy as she was when Emma was pressed inside of her. Part of her wished the woman would stay there permanently. Emma seemed to be of the same opinion, for she spent as much time as she could between the mayor’s legs.

“So wet for me,” Emma breathed, her blood pumping at the knowledge that Regina was this soaked because of _her_.

“Always for you, Ma’am. Only for you.”

Emma rewarded the woman for her words by bumping her clit with her palm, enjoying the way Regina’s inner walls clenched in response.

“I’m going to put something inside of you, baby girl, and you’re going to hold it in for me. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Emma reached for the vibrator, turning it on the lowest setting and slicking it up and down Regina’s slit before slowly pressing it inside her lover. She watched the small, purple toy slide easily inside, pushing it in further so that it would be easier for Regina to hold it in. She then cupped Regina’s pussy, stroking it gently.

“What colour?” Emma asked, because this was the first time they would be doing this.

“Verde, Ma’am.”

“You’ll tell me the second that changes.”

“Yes, Ma’am. Always.”

“Good girl.”

Emma grabbed the grabbed the flogger and stroked it between Regina’s legs.

“You are going to count for me. Fifteen flogs today, five less than I had originally planned, for obeying me so well this evening. Do you remember why you’re being punished?”

“Yes, Ma’am. Because I came without permission last weekend.”

“You did. You disobeyed me. Are you allowed to come now?”

“Absolutely not, Ma’am.”

Emma chuckled, tickled at Regina’s emphatic response. She stroked the flogger up and down Regina’s slit as she looked down at her pet.  

“Good. You better not.”

Emma moved her wrist back, bringing the flogger down against Regina’s backside.

“One.”

Emma started off softly, slowly working up the amount of force she applied. She watched as Regina became increasingly aroused, shifting in her lap, voicing deepening with desire the higher she counted. Emma smirked, stroking the flogger along Regina’s ass between smacks, loving the way her sub shivered against her.

By the time they were at ten, Regina was whimpering with every strike. Her clit throbbed as pressure was placed against it when she was moved forward with the force of each hit, the delicious sensation ripped away seconds later when Regina moved back to her original position.

“Oh! Eleven!”

Regina cried out again when Emma began flogging her between her legs, the sting of the paddle moving to her clit instead of her ass. It felt so _good_ but the pleasure never lasted more than a second before it was removed.

“Thirteen,” Regina mewled, her hips shaking as the flogger was taken away once again.

The vibration inside her cunt was driving her mad, and Regina wasn’t convinced she could hold the toy in her body for much longer. She could feel her arousal flowing in abundance from her body, more leaking out of her with every slap, making it harder to hold the silicone vibrator within her body.

“Fourteen!” Regina cried out, biting her lip as she tensed her walls to hold the toy inside.

She was shaking with the effort to keep it from leaving her body, but if she squeezed too tightly, she was overcome with pleasure from the vibration increasing inside her throbbing sex. If she relaxed, the toy would slide down, following the flow of her wetness, forcing Regina to clench again and feel the pulsating toy more intensely.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and panted, telling herself she only had one more to go. She whimpered when Emma gently rubbed the tip of the flogger against her clit, thighs quivering with pleasure.

“One more, pet. You’re doing so well. Think you can handle one more?”

“Yes. Yes. One more.”

She could do one more. She cried out in surprise at the force of the last strike against her bottom, the sting travelling up her spine.

“What are my three basic rules?” Emma snapped.

Uh-oh. Regina knew she was in trouble. Emma’s tone and her sudden shift in demeanour instantly put Regina on alert. She wasn’t exactly sure what she’d done, her mind still hazy with pleasure, but she knew it was something bad.

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

“I- The rules are that I am to- that I am to be honest at all times. And I am never to do anything that I don’t wish to do. And I am to-” Regina whimpered, realising what she’d done wrong, “I am to respond with ‘ _Ma’am_ ’ when you ask me a question.”

“I see you know the rules,” Emma tutted, displeased. “You are well aware of what I want from you. And yet you chose to ignore one of my basic demands.”

“No. I’m sorry, Ma’am. I simply forgot-”

“Enough. You’ve earned yourself five more flogs for that little act of rebellion. It’s high time you learnt who was in charge here, little girl. I am your _Ma’am_ and you will treat me with respect. You’re already being punished for misbehaving earlier this week. And now you’ve just asked for more.”

Regina bit her lip as she got ready for five more flogs, the anticipation of _where_ Emma would strike her stirring in her belly. She was already unbearably aroused. If she was struck between her thighs, on her clit, Regina wasn’t convinced she keep from orgasming, which meant she’d been punished some more. And that damn vibrating toy, it _ached_ inside. She clenched, which caused pleasure to shoot up her spine, so she relaxed, but then the toy threatened to leave her body. Regina squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on her breathing as she worked to calm her throbbing body.

Emma felt Regina’s stomach tense against her lap, but watching the way she squirmed, the way she was attempting to regulate her breathing told Emma that Regina was simply trying to keep her arousal in check, and not that she was feeling any fear. Taking pity on the trembling woman, Emma took a second to run her free hand over Regina’s body so that she could have a small reprieve from the spanking. Emma moved her hand around to cup and squeeze Regina’s breasts, pinching the hardened nipples roughly and grinning when Regina’s hips automatically jerked.

“My girl is so sensitive. I love the way you respond to me.”

Emma then stroked the flogger against Regina’s reddened backside, her knuckles brushing against the hot flesh. After another moment had passed, Emma finally spoke.

“You will count again, starting from one.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Regina swallowed hard, tensing her walls as Emma lay the first blow to her bottom.

“One!” Regina squeaked, shuddering as the toy relentlessly vibrated against her inner walls.

Emma waited, torturing her some more before delivering the second blow. Regina was panting, her voice shaking when she announced the second spanking. Regina was nearly sobbing with pleasure, with need, by the time the third strike was laid upon her ass, and she clenched her fingers into tight fists as she told herself to breathe. Two more. She only had two more as long as she didn’t do anything else to displease her Domme. She could do two more. She could.

Emma lay the fourth blow, and it landed right between Regina’s legs, striking firmly against her clit, just as Regina knew Emma had intended. Her entire body seized, and her breathing broke, hitching as she attempted to get air into her lungs. She was seconds away from coming. She couldn’t. She couldn’t orgasm again. She'd already been punished for a week now because she’d come without permission. There was no way in hell she could survive another week of this. She had enjoyed the teasing, the punishments more pleasurable than torturous. But now, facing the very real possibility of coming again without permission, of being denied release for another week, of disappointing her Domme by coming when she’d expressly told her not to, it was too much for Regina. She couldn’t.

Emma immediately noticed the change in her lover’s disposition, lowering her hand and stroking Regina’s back in comfort.

“A-amarillo.”

Emma instantly put the flogger down. She had been waiting for that word. She pulled Regina into a sitting position, wincing in sympathy when the woman sucked in a sharp breath. Her bottom had to be incredibly sore from the spanking. Emma guided her into kneeling position, straddling Emma’s lap, keeping pressure off her sore backside. Emma looked into Regina’s eyes, smiling softly at her.

“Push the vibrator out, baby,” Emma said gently, her voice soothing.

Regina relaxed, the toy easily slipping from her body. Emma quickly turned it off, placing it on the bed next to them before turning back to her lover.

“That was getting to be a bit much, wasn’t it?”

Regina nodded, biting her lip. She tried to keep her tears at bay, but she’d been so _worried_. She really, truly did not want to disappoint her Domme again.

“It was okay, at first. I-I liked it very much. But I-” Regina gasped softly as she leaned forward and accidentally put pressure on her clit, immediately jerking back into a position which left her engorged sex free from touch. “It was becoming increasingly difficult not to orgasm. I believe I would have come had you continued. I did not wish to disobey you again,” Regina finished softly.

“Then you did the right thing in stopping when you did, baby girl. I’m proud of you.”

“I feel as though I’ve disappointed you by not completing your punishment,” Regina admitted.

Emma immediately shook her head.

“No. You did well, pet. Very well. I am very, _very_ pleased with you. You did everything I asked of you and you did the most important thing in our agreement: you made me stop as soon as you felt uncomfortable. I am so proud of you for being honest with me.”

Regina blushed heavily.

“You did so well this week,” Emma purred, her fingers tracing along Regina’s cheek. “You took your punishments like a very good girl. I am so pleased with you. I’ll let you in on a little secret: tonight was going to be the end of your punishment. I was going to start giving you your reward for your obedience tomorrow, but I think I’d like to give it to you tonight.”

Regina shook her head. She didn’t feel she deserved to be rewarded.

“I did not earn it. I was unable to complete my punishment-”  

“ _I_ decide whether or not you did. You pushed yourself as hard as you could. Don’t pretend like you weren’t struggling during those last four strikes. I know you were. Why do you think I was waiting so long between each strike? Well, part of it was to torture you, of course, but I was also giving you a minute to recover. That pause gave you the opportunity to speak up if you needed to and it allowed me to watch you, to make sure it wasn’t becoming too much. And when it did, you spoke up. You weren’t complaining or stopping me because you were trying to get out of being disciplined. You stopped me because you _needed_ to.

“This entire week, you’ve done everything I’ve asked of you. You’ve accepted every punishment I’ve given. And tonight, needing to stop, that was not an act of defiance. That was not you acting out, and it was not your fault that you needed to stop. I should have stopped at ten, but I pushed for more. I promise you I will not do that again. I’m sorry it even happened at all.”

Emma swiped her thumb against Regina’s cheek, guilt flooding her. She was Regina’s Domme. She was supposed to keep her safe. She shouldn’t have pushed the extra five, but she genuinely hadn’t anticipated it become too much for Regina. She seemed fine right up until the end of the fourth strike, which was why Emma had stopped.

As well as Emma could read Regina, Regina could read her lover just as easily. She saw the guilt instantly, and she leaned forward (careful not to put any undo pressure on her sex), kissing Emma softly on the lips.

“I _thoroughly_ enjoyed my punishments. If we agree, I will accept that I have paid penance for my infraction and you will forgive yourself for requesting more of me, which was not undeserved, I might add. Neither of us realised it would become overwhelming to me, so let us settle this now so that we may return to more pleasurable activities. Surely your cock is ready to discover how I have been throbbing for it this week.” Regina looked Emma deep in the eye. “No more guilt, alright?”

Emma nodded, leaning forward and kissing her lips.

“Do you want to stop playing now?”

“Gods, no. While I look forward to my reward, I know it will not be given to me that easily.” Regina grinned coyly at Emma before sliding from her lap. She moved onto her back, her legs coming to rest on either side of Emma’s body. “I know you will wish to explore my body further before I am finally allowed to come. The way I _deserve_ to after what you’ve put me through this week.”

Emma chuckled, following Regina onto the mattress. She hovered above her, eyes dancing with mirth as she looked down upon her lover.

“You loved it.”

“I did. Now, is this how you envisioned me, Ma’am?” Regina asked, settling herself back into her role as submissive. She may have needed a break, but she was certainly not ready to stop entirely. “I want to please you.”

In a moment of boldness, Regina reached out to cup Emma’s sex. Her hand was intercepted however, and Emma brought the cheeky appendage back up by Regina’s head, pressing it down into the mattress.

“Do not touch. You were _not_ given permission to do so.”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am,” Regina responded, though she did not look the least bit apologetic.

“Mhmm. I’m sure you are.” Emma grabbed Regina’s other hand and brought it up so that both arms were pinned by the brunette’s head. “Keep your hands here.”

Emma shifted to straddle Regina’s waist, grinning when the woman moaned. Emma was wet between her thighs, and she loved Regina’s reaction when her heat pressed against her abdomen. Emma rocked slowly against her belly, breath deepening as delicious pressure was put on her clitoris. Even through two layers, the pleasure was incredibly intense.

“If only you could feel how wet I am, pet. It was so hot watching you squirm for me.”

Regina moved her hands, and Emma immediately stopped rocking. She glared until Regina moved her hands back, looking sheepish.

“Sorry, Ma’am.”

“Do I need to bind your wrists again?”

Regina bit her lip. She really, really liked when Emma did.

“I disobeyed your order, Ma’am. I believe you must.”

Emma shook her head, a small smirk on her lips.

“It would hardly be a punishment.”

She let her magic flow from her fingertips, watching at the white swirls encircled Regina’s wrists and elbows before disappearing from sight. Regina attempted to moved her arms, and Emma grinned when they stayed put.

“Much better.” Emma crawled down Regina’s body, licking her lips in anticipation of her next move. “Knees next.” Emma’s magic flowed freely again, wrapping around Regina’s knees and ankles and spreading her wide. Not an inch of skin was left hidden, and Emma’s belly tightened at seeing her lover so vulnerably exposed. “God, you look good like this.”

Regina’s breathing increased significantly upon seeing the desire in her lover’s face. She knew how much Emma liked seeing her open to her like this, the illusion that she was defenseless stirring Emma’s libido. Regina would be lying if that thought did not tickle the submissive side of her as well, the embarrassment she felt at Emma seeing just how wet she was making her even hornier than she was before. She _liked_ that Emma saw just how soaked she was, and she also liked the fact that it embarrassed her to be on display the way that she currently was. And the more turned on she became, the more wetness seeped from her core, the more embarrassed she was. It was a wonderfully torturous cycle.

“God, look at how swollen you are,” Emma groaned, her index finger coming to swipe through Regina’s engorged folds. “You’re so fucking wet. I have to taste you.”

Emma lay down on her stomach, peeking her tongue out to gently trace along Regina’s slit.

“Ma’am,” Regina panted, clenching her fists in anticipation of the absolute exquisite pleasure she knew she was going to feel in a moment. “What if I- I don’t know if I will be able to-”

“Shh, baby girl. I don’t think you’ll come because I don’t plan on touching your clit enough for you to. But, if you get too close, let me know.”

“Okay. Thank you, Ma’am,” Regina breathed, relieved.

Emma hummed in response, her tongue coming out to give one long lick between Regina’s thighs.

“Oh, Gods!”

Emma smirked before repeating the action and second and third time, slowing her pace with each additional lick. She took the time to savour Regina’s rich flavour, smacking her lips before diving in again, only to pull back and moan in approval.

“You taste so fucking good, baby. And you have the most beautiful looking cunt I have ever seen.” Emma swirled her tongue against Regina’s sopping entrance before pressing inside, reveling in the gasp she heard from above. She speared her tongue inside of Regina’s wet channel, wishing it were longer so that she could feel the muscles grip it tight. Her tongue might not be long enough, however…

Regina groaned loudly in protest when Emma’s tongue was removed from her pussy. She moved to grip the woman’s head to keep her in place, only to find she couldn’t move her arms due to the invisible bindings. She grunted in frustration and displeasure, glaring at Emma when the woman looked down on her with amusement.

“Something wrong, pet?”

Knowing if she sassed her Domme she would get in trouble, Regina gritted her teeth and shook her head instead. Emma chuckled and hovered above her, placing a soft kiss on the woman’s swollen lips.

“Relax, baby. I know what you want.”

Emma slid from the bed, and – oh, this was so not what Regina wanted. But then Emma smiled at her and began slowly undressing, and Regina’s breathing grew laboured as her Domme’s firm body was slowly revealed to her.

“I can’t decide if I want my cock in your mouth or in your cunt.”

Regina’s stomach clenched, her mouth dropping as a pang of arousal shot straight through her legs. Gods. She didn’t care where Emma put it, as long as it was _inside_ of her.

“I think both are what I want.”

Emma’s hand waved above her lap, where a familiar appendage grew between her legs. She then crooked her finger at Regina, watching with a smile as the woman was moved along the bed until she was right at its edge. Magic was incredibly useful, Emma thought to herself, especially in the bedroom. She then stood right at Regina’s head, gripping her cock tight and giving it a harsh tug.

“Fuck,” she grunted.

When Emma looked down, her cock twitched at the unbearably wanton sight of Regina laying before her. Her mouth was open, tongue licking her bottom lip, chest heaving, her entire body accessible to any part of Emma. The knowledge that Regina _wanted_ this, wanted Emma to touch her stirred Emma’s desires profoundly.

“God damn.”

Emma immediately reached out, gripping the back of Regina’s head and leaning forward.

“You’re going to blow me, slut. And you’re going to fucking like it.”

Regina moaned, mouth eagerly swallowing Emma’s hardness. Emma jerked her hips, the tip of her cock nudging the back of Regina’s throat and causing her to gag.

“Stop that! I said suck,” Emma reprimanded, her hand gripping the back of Regina’s head more harshly.

Regina hips squirmed against the bed as she was forced to swallow Emma’s cock, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as it was guided down her throat. She breathed in slowly from her nose, concentrating on keeping calm as Emma’s hips began to rock against her face. She sucked hard, cheeks hollowing with the strength of her action. Emma grunted above her, and Regina shivered in response. She loved the way Emma took her like this, using her body for her pleasure. She was glad that they were able to fall back into their roles after their earlier pause, unbelievably happy that Emma had not chosen to take things slowly. The truth was Regina wanted to be fucked, and the sooner she did as her Domme wanted, the more eagerly she complied, the sooner she would get what she wanted. So Regina did as she was told, relaxing her throat when Emma pushed forward and lapping at the sensitive tip every time Emma pulled back. It didn’t take long for the grip on her hair to tighten, the movement of Emma’s hips quickening until she was outright fucking her throat.

“God, you’re such a good little cocksucker.”

The words caused an increase of wetness to flow from Regina’s core, and she wanted nothing more than for Emma to pull her shaft from her throat and plunge it into her heated sex. Her pussy was clenching with need, wishing it were the one being fucked.

“Fuck. You slut. I’m going to come. Swallow every fucking drop!”

Regina moaned, eagerly complying when Emma spilled down her throat a second later. She swallowed repeatedly, ensure that she didn’t miss even a bead of Emma’s seed.

Emma pulled her dick from Regina’s throat, panting harshly as she released the death grip she'd had on the woman’s head. She took a second to breathe, her head spinning at how fucking hard she’d come. God damn Regina was good at that. Emma’s eyes opened a minute later, landing upon the woman in question. She was looking up at her through hooded lids, licking her lips slowly.

“Fuck,” Emma breathed, weakly waving her hand so that Regina moved back to the middle of the bed.

Emma crawled back onto the mattress, draping herself over Regina’s body and initiating a slow, languid kiss. Their tongues duelled lazily for a moment, until slowly Emma’s energy returned. Regina’s hips had begun a gentle rocking motion against Emma’s thigh, and her wetness easily spread over the hard muscle. She was absolutely dripping, and the knowledge that she was going to feel that hot, wet channel gripping her cock had Emma hardening again.

“You are going to be so fucking sore in the morning. When I’m finally done with you, you won’t even be able to walk.”

Regina moaned in response, nodding eagerly.

“You want that, pet?”

“Yes, Ma’am. Please. Inside.”

Emma grunted. She shifted, cock coming to rest against Regina’s core. She hissed at the heat it met, and Regina whined in pleasure. Regina’s hips automatically came up to rub herself against the hardness she felt, pleasure shooting up her spine as her clit rubbed against the thick shaft. She wanted it inside of her so badly.

“Please, Ma’am. You’re so hard. Won’t you relieve the pressure in your cock? I promise I will ensure you feel nothing but pleasure.”

Emma’s head swam at Regina’s words, her sultry tone sending shivers down her spine and shooting right through her cock. She moved, the blunt tip of her dick probing at Regina’s tight entrance.

“I’m going to enjoy myself?”

Regina nodded eagerly.

“Yes. Yes. You won’t regret it. Use me any way you like, Ma’am. I am here only for you. Please tell me how I can make it better for you.”

 _Fuck_. There was no way Emma could resist. She slid in without another word, Regina gasping in delight.

“Yes,” Emma hissed in approval, hips snapping forward until she was buried to the hilt. She panted in Regina’s neck, eyes rolling in her head as she felt just how fucking tight Regina was gripping her. “Shit.”

Regina rolled her hips, moaning deep in her chest at the feel of Emma’s cock rubbing along her walls. _Fuck_ , it felt good to finally have her cock inside, filling her, stroking her. All week she’d been dreaming of this, and as Regina rocked her hips against the rock-hard member filling her pussy, she could do nothing but moan in appreciation and delight. Regina alternated between squeezing and relaxing her muscles as she rocked, knowing she’d entice her Domme into action with enough patience. Sure enough, Emma growled into her throat and sunk her teeth into Regina’s sensitive skin before slamming her hips and roughly pinning Regina to the bed. Emma held Regina in position for a moment, making it clear she was unhappy with the liberty Regina had taken. She bit down on Regina’s throat, her cock stirring when she felt the vibration of Regina’s whimper against her mouth.

Regina stayed absolutely still, though she didn’t have much of a choice. Her arms and legs were held down by magic, her hips pressed into the bed by the pressure of her Domme’s hips, her head and neck held in place by the sharp teeth currently sunk into her throat. She could not move, and her head swam with just how helpless she was against Emma at that moment. Her cunt fluttered in pleasure against the cock invading its walls, the only part of her body expressing just how turned on she was at being topped like this. Regina remained unmoving, swallowing only when the grip on her throat was released.

“You will not try that again,” Emma said menacingly.

“No,” Regina whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

Emma stared daggers at her sub, moving predatorily above her, her lower body pressed tightly to the brunette’s.

“You told me this cunt was here for me,” Emma said icily, hips rocking ever so slowly against her sub’s. She grunted as her dick rubbed against incredibly soft walls, stomach clenching with desire. “And yet you were using my cock to make yourself feel good. You are here for _my_ pleasure. _Not_ the other way around.” Emma punctuated her statement with three harsh pumps of her hips, slamming into the heat between Regina’s legs.

Regina bit back the moan that clawed at her throat, nodding at the rough words being said to her. Fuck, she was drowning in desire, her mind hazy with how deliciously she was being manipulated, the words being said to her.

“This pussy is mine,” Emma purred, hips moving back and then crashing forward again. “And _I_ decide how it gets fucked. And right now, I want to fuck it hard.”

Emma moved her left hand down and gripped her sub’s hip hard enough that she knew the woman’s skin would bruise tomorrow, leaning on her right hand and hovering above the woman in order to be able to move the way that she wanted to. Wasting no time, Emma immediately began a punishing rhythm, chasing the orgasm that was already digging at her lower belly.

“Look at you, so fucking wet for me, legs spread for me like a common whore.”

Emma watched her lover closely, and when she felt her cunt clutch her, saw the way Regina writhed and bucked beneath her, she continued, thrusts growing sharper, slamming Regina’s hips into the bed.

“You like the way I use you? Like the way I fuck you into this mattress?”

“Yes, Ma’am. Oh, yes. Please. Fuck me. Don’t stop.”

Emma growled, Regina’s breathy plea twisting the knife of pleasure in her gut.

“You going to come for me?”

“O-only if I’m- ah! Only if you’ll allow it, Ma’am.”

Emma had planned on coming first, on forcing Regina to hold off until she came, but she suddenly changed her mind. She wanted to watch Regina’s expression as she came. And after that, Emma had other plans.

Her left hand let go of its death grip on Regina’s hip, instantly moving between the brunette’s thighs. Her thumb landed squarely on the woman’s swollen clit, causing a sharp cry to tumble from Regina’s lips.

“Come, slut.”

On the next thrust of her Domme’s hips, Regina screamed, her back arching and her body freezing in the air as she was slammed with wave after wave of white hot pleasure. The pounding between her legs did not cease, nor did the rough circles on her clit. Regina dropped down on the mattress, stomach muscles tightening and causing her to curl forward. She didn’t get very far before the restraints constricted her movement, and Regina jerked sloppily, twisting and dancing beneath her Domme’s attention like a puppet on a string. Regina cried out again as she was quickly brought to, and then promptly thrust over, a second peak, her breath coming out in shuddering pants as she fought to catch her breath. 

Before she could catch up to what had just happened, Regina found herself flipped onto her stomach, a pillow appearing beneath her hips as she was slammed into from behind. She whimpered, her body overstimulated and yet still craving more.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you like this all day. I love watching my dick disappear into you from behind.”

Emma yanked Regina up onto her knees, moving her around until the woman yelped. Emma grinned, knowing she’d found the right angle and increasing her thrusts, the tip of her cock pounding mercilessly against Regina’s G-spot.

“Oh, God. Oh fuck. Ah!”

“God has nothing to do with this. He wouldn’t fuck a whore like you,” Emma growled, grabbing Regina’s hair and yanking her head back. She thrust harder, chasing her orgasm. “Now rub your clit and come for me again.”

Regina did so without hesitation, her right hand slamming between her legs and furiously rubbing her clit. Two thrusts later and she was coming again, crying out with pleasure when she felt Emma’s teeth sink into her shoulder. She was going to be covered in bruises and bite marks tomorrow, and the thought sent another pang of pleasure straight to her core. She felt Emma harden before she too came, sputtering her release deep within Regina’s cunt. No longer able to hold herself up, Regina collapsed onto her stomach, Emma’s cock slipping out and causing the brunette to grunt unhappily.

Emma, although still dizzy with pleasure, took in the glorious sight of Regina ass on display before her. She leaned forward and sunk her teeth into her backside, reveling in the sharp cry she received in response. She pulled away only enough to lave her tongue against the indentations before sliding the wet muscle down between Regina’s legs to lap up the arousal coating the woman’s heated sex. She licked and sucked until slim hips were quaking beneath her mouth, indicating that Regina’s libido had returned and she was ready for more attention. Emma knew she couldn’t come again, not without a break anyway, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t pull another few orgasms from her lover with her lips and tongue.

Wondering if Regina would let her do what Emma really, really wanted to, she decided to test the waters by slowly dragging her tongue further and further up the back of Regina’s slit, until she was probing the area where her ass and cunt met. This was not a ‘no’ for Regina. In fact, she’d expressed that it was very much something she wanted to do, and Emma wondered if she was open to some light touches tonight. _Only one way to find out_. Her tongue ventured higher, until the body beneath her tongue tensed.

“Ma’am?”

Emma pulled away, licking her lips and pressing a kiss to Regina’s slit.

“Colour?” Emma asked, tongue skimming around Regina’s wet entrance before sliding up higher, approaching new territory.

“V-verde. Ah,” Regina gasped, nodding into the mattress even though the movement could not be seen. “Yes. Verde, Ma’am.”

Emma spread Regina’s cheeks, blowing soft air against the newly exposed area.

“Now?”

“Still verde, Ma’am. I- it will remain verde, as long as you aren’t planning on… on inserting anything other your finger.”

Emma shook her head, tongue tracing along the soft globes.

“No,” she assured, teeth grazing Regina’s supple flesh. “I just want to lick here tonight, that’s all.”

Regina groaned in approval, hips moving backward, towards the offer of pleasure. Emma chuckled at the response, tongue moving closer to its goal. She stopped short of coming to the puckered entrance, swirling widely around it and grinning at the grunt of disapproval she received. To compensate, she brought one hand between Regina’s legs, her fingers slowly strumming against the sensitive clit there.

“Oh!” Regina breathed, not having expected the touch. “ _Yes_.”

Emma then dipped her tongue to where it was desired, both women groaning in response. Emma began slowly lapping at the area, painting gentle circles with her tongue as her fingers worked Regina’s swollen clit. She could feel the familiar trembling in Regina’s thighs, lips forming into a smile as she pressed her tongue more aggressive between the brunette’s cheeks.

“Oh! Oh, I’m going to- ah! I’m going to come.”

Emma quickened the pace of her fingers, though the lashes from her tongue did not increase in speed. She followed the jerky movement of Regina’s hips, holding her tight when the woman quivered and then cried out, hips bucking back and forth, trying to escape Emma’s touch. Emma refused to let her get away, tongue and fingers working her body until Regina whimpered and tried to collapse. Emma held her up, pulling her mouth away enough to speak.

“One more, baby girl. Just one more for me.”

“I can’t. I can’t again.”

“You can. Come on. Just one more, precious. I want another one from you.”

Regina swallowed hard, nodding her head. Emma knew that Regina wasn’t done yet, because when she was, she ripped herself away from the blonde’s arms rather forcefully. The fact that she was only half-assing (no pun intended) her escaping told Emma all she needed to know.

“Good girl.”

This time, Emma got up on her knees, slicking the thumb of her left hand with Regina’s juices before bringing them to Regina’s back entrance.

“I changed my mind. I want to push a finger here.”

Regina nodded immediately, rolling her hips in encouragement.

“Yes. Oh, yes, Ma’am.”

Emma’s right hand came up between Regina’s legs, fingers plunging into her cunt from behind as her thumb pressed against Regina’s virginal hole.

“Touch your clit for me.”

Regina instantly complied, eyes rolling in her head as she was filled for the first time in both holes of her lower body. It was a strange sensation to feel Emma’s thumb stroke inside of her ass, but the feeling was incredibly pleasurable as well, especially when coupled with the fingers in her pussy and the ones rubbing her clit. She could already feel the tired muscles of her belly constricting in preparation for yet _another_ orgasm.

Regina moaned in pleasure when Emma’s fingers slowly increased their attention, pushing and stroking, rubbing and plunging. Her head dropped forward on the bed, forehead pressed into the sheets as her hips began thrusting backward, impaling herself on Emma’s invading fingers.

“Oh yes, just like that. Please don’t stop.”

“Do you like that, baby girl? Like the way I’m filling you up? You’re taking me so well, my girl. I’m so proud of you.”

Regina’s stomach quivered in response, desire shooting between her legs. She was embarrassingly close after so many orgasms, her body never having the opportunity to come down. Emma’s attention was relentless, and Regina’s body was going to be utterly spent when she finally finished with her.

“Come on, pet. Fuck yourself harder on my fingers.”

Regina quickly complied, groan falling from her lips as a third finger was added to her cunt, the burning stretch more than welcome. The fingers curled several thrusts later, pressing firmly on the swollen bump on her front wall.

“Oh! Oh! Yes. Right there. Oh fuck. I won’t last. I’m going to-”

“Come, baby girl. Come all over my fingers. Show me how greedy you are. Squeeze my thumb with your ass.”

Regina shook violently, the added sensation of Emma’s thumb between her cheeks causing her orgasm to rip through her body like a freight train. She screamed into the mattress, body bucking wildly against Emma’s fingers, as well as her own. She jerked, shook, and lurched both towards and away from the probing digits, squeezing her eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her body. She felt the evidence of her orgasm spill from her body, Emma using the added lubrication to probe a fourth finger at her entrance. The slight sting caused a second mini orgasm to ripple through Regina’s body, the woman crying out weakly against the minute pleasure. Finally, finally she could not take anymore, her hand dropping from her clit and her body collapsing on the bed. Emma followed her, biting her lower lip at the incredibly wonderful feeling of Regina’s cunt spasming against her fingers. She _loved_ to feel the fluttering of her girlfriend’s walls, only slipping out when Regina sighed heavily and the spasms had all but stopped. Emma leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss to the back of Regina’s neck, whispering that she’d be back in a second.

Emma made her way to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth, knowing Regina would not let her mouth anywhere near her face if she did not do so. She also took the opportunity to pee, quickly washing her hands before making her way back to the bed.

Emma found Regina in the same position in which she’d left her, the woman’s breathing still erratic. Emma chuckled to herself and waved her hand, the blankets and pillows reappearing on the bed. Regina groaned in protest at being covered, making absolutely no motion to rectify the situation.

Emma climbed in the bed with a smile on her face, propping herself up against the headboard before dragging Regina up and into her arms. She wrapped her lover in the comforter, not wanting her to catch a chill as she held her close. Emma held the brunette securely, gently rubbing her hand up and down her back as she waited for Regina to return to her.

“Mmm. So good,” Regina slurred, face nuzzling further into Emma’s warm neck. She smiled when Emma chuckled, placing a soft kiss against her throat. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you. You were wonderful tonight. You did so well. Are you okay?”

Regina nodded.

“Better than okay. Gods. I am going to be incredibly sore in the morning, but I loved every moment.”

“I did warn you.”

“You did, darling. Though I don’t believe you’ve ever been quite so enthusiastic with your teeth.”

Emma grinned.

“I like marking you.”

“Hmm, and I so do enjoy being marked by you.”

Emma held Regina close for another few minutes before placing soft kisses on her head, leaning down to whisper against her temple.

“You sure you’re okay? Nothing was too much?”

Regina shook her head, basking in the feeling of Emma’s warmth and affection.

“Other than the momentary pause that I required, no. Everything was perfect, Emma.” She turned her head just enough to look up at the blonde, her hand coming up to cup Emma’s cheek. “I never thought I would find someone who would complete me so thoroughly, who could give me everything I ever wanted and ever needed. Not a second time, not after everything I’ve done. But you, Emma…” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she continued, voice hoarse. “You’ve made me feel things I thought I never would again. And now, you offer me something I have craved more deeply than anything before. _Thank you_ , my darling, Emma.”

“You never have to thank me for fulfilling a need, Regina. I’m always gonna be here for you. I’m always gonna give you what you need, whatever it is. Thank you for opening up to me and for trusting me with this though. It was scary for you, to say it out loud. And I know you’re scared of other people finding out about that part of you. But I want you to know that your secret is safe with me. I’m never, _ever_ gonna tell anyone, okay? As your Domme, it’s my job to keep you safe. And I will act with your best interests at heart. I’m going to make _sure_ no one _ever_ finds out about this. I’m gonna keep you safe, okay? You always will be, with me. I hope you know that.”

When Regina nodded in response, Emma’s heart soared.

“I do, Emma. Thank you.”

“Good. I know this is only the beginning, baby, but I hope you know I’m going to do my best to meet every one of your desires. I can’t wait to explore this with you.”

Regina smiled up at her lover, moving forward and placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

“Thank you, darling. I cannot wait to explore this further with you either. I love you.”

“And I love you, baby girl.”

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone for all of your support. I have greatly appreciated your wonderful comments and kudos, and a big thank you to those who have messaged me personally. And a thank you to Donoterase for this excellent prompt, of course. To those of you who waited until this fic was finished to read it (you know who you are :P) I hope you enjoyed the binge-read.
> 
> See you all with the next fic ;)


End file.
